Blind Faith
by Clue Impaired
Summary: The baby arrives!  CH 20 Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Blind Faith 2**

Dan was standing on the porch watching the sun go down when Brent came charging back into the yard on George. "Dad, she's dead." He screamed.

Karla had gone out for a quiet ride with the boys and they had not come back. "Who's dead?" Dan asked. Karla was the only female of any species on the ride.

Karla. Cinco got scared and reared up. Karla fell off and she's bleeding all over the ground." Brent babbled hysterically.

"Call 911. Where is she?"

"On the upper trail. David is with her."

"Give me your horse."

Grateful for the lessons Karla had given them all on riding, Dan was on George in an instant and kicking him for the trail. For once George didn't object to a rider other than Brent. Dan would've shot him right then and there. Cinco came flying by him going back toward the barn and Dan just let him go. David was on his knees next to Karla talking to her when he got there. He practically fell out of the saddle getting to her. George moved off with his reins trailing and stood like he'd been taught.

"She's bleeding an awful lot, Dad. I tried to get it to stop, but it keeps coming." David wailed.

"Head wounds bleed a lot, David. Is it still bleeding?"

"Yes."

"That's a good sign. It means she's still alive. Give me your shirt."

David skinned out of his shirt and handed it to his father. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I hope so, son." Dan was praying he was right. His first aid medical training was going to come in useful. He took of his own shirt and laid it over her to keep her warm. She was out like a light, even with her riding helmet on. He pressed the Davids shirt over the wound as best he could. "Listen to me, David. Get on Orwell and go back to the house. You'll need to guide the ambulance driver back here as far as you can then bring them the rest of the way on foot."

"Okay. I'm sorry, Dad. I was playing with a branch and it scared Cinco."

"You didn't do anything wrong. Just don't worry about it now. Go!"

David leaped on his horse and took off like a cowboy. Dan was scared. Karla wasn't moving and she wasn't conscious. He opened her eyes, the pupils were uneven and dilated. She had a concussion. He wanted to straighten her arms and legs, but he was afraid to move her for fear of a spinal injury. "Karla, sweetheart, wake up. Can you hear me?" She was completely still. "You and your damned horses are going to be the death of me yet."

She didn't answer. He could hear the sounds of a siren in the distance. To his trained ear it was the ambulance. Karla gave out a soft grunt and twitched. He held her head still by the helmet. "Shhh, sweetheart, don't move." He said soothingly. "The ambulance will be here soon."

"D…Dan?"

"Yes, it's me. You fell off Cinco. You hit your head. The ambulance will be here any minute and we'll get you checked out."

"Cinco? Boys?"

"They're all fine. You are the only one who got hurt."

"Love you."

"I love you, too."

She slipped back into unconsciousness. He wasn't sure she'd heard him. He prayed that she had and that it wasn't the last conversation they ever had. The sand hills were deceiving about sounds but Dan heard Orwells hoof beats before he heard the men carrying the stretcher coming a respectful distance behind the gelding. David moved off to the side to sit on his horse beside George.

The ambulance attendants hustled over to Karla and began to check her vitals. One of them glanced at him. "Has she been unconscious the whole time?" 

"No. She woke up for a few minutes. Her pupils are uneven and dilated, but she was making sense when she spoke."

"What happened?" he asked Dan.

"Her horse got scared and reared up and she fell off." David said, miserably. "It was my fault. I killed her. I didn't mean to, Dad." He began to cry.

Dan went to his son and pulled him off his horse into his arms. "You didn't kill her, David. She's alive. It's okay. It was an accident."

"Let's get an neck brace on her and call a chopper. I want her air lifted out of here now!"

Damn his training in objectivity, Dan turned to David. "Take the horses back to the house and stay there. Put all of them in the barn and lock them in. The helicopter will scare the hell out of them."

"But what about Karla?"

"She'll be going to the hospital where they can tell us more. Go back to the house and tell Brent to stay off the phone. Both of you. I'll be there as soon as I can."

He lifted David back on his horse and sent him out of the clearing. The medics had Karlas neck stabilized and were trying to get her onto a back board. They had discarded the shirts and Dan picked them up absently to keep them out of the way. She was pale and still. His bundle of dynamite was so still.

One of the paramedics was swearing at his cellphone. It wasn't getting a signal around the area. Dan handed his to the guy. "Mine gets out." He said.

"Thanks, Mr…."

"Captain Dan Ross, Major Case." He said absently.

The paramedics exchanged a look. "Who is this woman?"

"Sgt. Karla Wilkes. Major Case West."

The man on Dans phone dialed. "We need a chopper here now, officer down."

A chill ran up Dans spine. Two words that nearly always got to any officer who'd been shot or been near a shooting. It seemed like forever to him for the machine to make an appearance. The medics put a blanket over Karlas face to shield her from the blade backwash. They dropped a basket and between the men they lifted Karla into it and strapped her in.

She was hauled up into the chopper and it flew away. He turned and headed back for the house on the run with the bloody shirts still clutched in his hand. He beat the paramedics back and burst into the house. The boys were sitting wide eyed on the couch watching him. "Guys, call your Mom and tell her what's going on. She'll need to come out here and get you. I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I know something."

"I put the horses in the barn. Even Cinco." Brent said.

"Good man. I don't care one tinkers damn about that psycho horse, but she does." He stopped a sob from overtaking him. He fought for breath. "She'd be proud of you, I know I am."

He took a minute to clutch them to him in a masculine hug. "I've got to get to the hospital. Will you be alright until your Mom gets here?"

"Sure we will, Dad. Todd is on his way. We called them when you were out there."

"You guys are getting to be too good for your old man." He said gruffly, kissing each one on the head.

He went in, got a fresh shirt and headed for the door. He reached for his phone and realized he'd left it with the paramedics. "Dad?" Brent called.

"Yes?"

"You have your shirt on inside out. Karla will want to see you looking presentable when she wakes up." He said.

"Thanks."

He took it off and turned it right side out and slipped it back on. She always hung his things on the line inside out so they didn't fade. It was one of her many tricks. Tears sprang to his eyes. He hurried to his car so the boys didn't see his fear. He got in, and started it. Looking down he was amazed. Karlas phone lay on the seat. The one he'd bought her when hers "accidentally" got crushed in a car door. She'd given him the evil eye, but he maintained it was just a freak accident.

He flipped the phone open and a picture came up on the screen. It was a picture of him that he'd never seen. He was smiling at the boys. He'd remembered the day it was taken. He'd worn a shirt he didn't like, because she'd picked it out for him. It was the only time he'd ever worn it. Come to think of it, that shirt wasn't even in his closet any more.

He scrolled down the screen to see the list of numbers. His cell was first, then his work, then her work, her captain, Bobby, Alex, Nancy and Todd, and other people he didn't know. He closed the phone with a snap. There was a giant pain in his heart. Karla could try the patience of a saint, but she was full of life and joy. She was his life, his joy, he didn't want to think about her being gone. He couldn't face that.

He went to the hospital and went into the ER. No sign of Karla was around. He went up to the nurses desk. "You had a patient flown in, Karla Wilkes?"

"Are you a relative?"

"I'm her captain." He said. It was a little white lie. She was always calling him her Dan or her captain.

The nurse checked her computer. "She's in with the doctor. You can go on back."

He didn't have to be told twice. He hurried back and looked around. She wasn't hard to spot. Hers were the only feet in there wearing cowboy boots. He tried to get inside, but one of the nurses stopped him. "You can't come in here, sir."

"I'm Captain Dan Ross, she's a police officer."

"I don't care if she's the Queen of England. The doctor needs you out here, out of the way."

He watched them buzz around her like bees. The dragon lady kept an eye on him. He saw Karlas legs twitch and then kick out. The nurses tried to grab a hold of her legs. That would only make her fight harder. He had to get in there. They wouldn't sedate her in her condition and she'd fight harder if they restrained her. He moved toward the door. The nurse intercepted him. He told her in his lowest, meanest voice. "Move!"

She took one look at his face and backed off. "Karla, you've got to lay still." One of the doctors was holding her shoulders down while she was struggling to get free.

She roared with anger and fought harder.

"Move. Let me in." Dan told them, elbowing them out of the way. "Karla, sweetheart, listen to me. Karla, shhh. It's Dan. Listen to my voice. I'm here, you're safe, no one is going to hurt you. Listen to me, love. You need to calm down. I'm here. You're safe."

He was gratified to find that she was listening to him. Her breath was coming in great gasps and sobs. "Dan?"

"I'm right here, darling. You're safe."

"I was dreaming. I was in a hospital and they were trying to strap me down."

"You are in a hospital, darling. You were hurt. You fell off Cinco, do you remember?"

"That lunk head shied at a leaf."

"Yes, he did. You fell off and hit your head. The doctors are trying to treat you."

"No, not doctors. I just want to go home. Take me home, Dan. Please."

"As soon as they look at you, I'll take you home."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Let the doctors take a look at you then we'll go home."

"Okay."

"Promise you'll let them look you over?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to move out of their way, but I won't go far."

"Don't let them cut my boots off."

"I'll take them off myself."

"Okay."

He moved down to her feet and removed first one boot then the other. She had on the favorite pair of socks that she liked and he didn't. They were hidden in her boots. Stubborn woman. He'd bought them for her and decided he didn't like them. He was going to take them back, but she'd liked them immediately and they disappeared so he couldn't take them back. He thought she'd gotten rid of them.

Karla was talking in monosyllables to the doctor. The doctor moved back and instructed the nurses to get her into a gown. He came down to speak to Dan. "She may have brain damage. I've ordered a head CT for her. She's pretty out of it. Does she always react to medical treatment this way?"

"She's terrified of doctors of any kind. She has trust issues." Dan admitted.

"I'll let the staff know. Does she have a medical file here at the hospital?"

"Yes, what there is of it."

"Is it possible that she could be pregnant?"

"It's possible, but not likely. She has some medical history of difficulty getting pregnant and having a miscarriage."

"I'll have a pregnancy test done. Are you her medical proxy? 

"Yes."

"I'll need you to step over to the nurses desk and fill out the papers then while we treat her."

"Call me if she gets upset." Dan said.

"I think we'll be okay from here." The doctor said calmly. "If we need to sedate her, I'll prescribe something that wouldn't have adverse effects on a baby."

Dan went out to the nurses desk and began filling out the paperwork. He was halfway through when a disheveled nurse hurried into the room. "Are you with Karla Wilkes?"

"Yes."

"She's holding the staff at bay with a chair. We can't get close to her to administer a sedative. She could be making things worse."

Dan hurried after the nurse. "Is she talking?"

"She's babbling on about not being taken her again. Is she…does she think we're aliens or something?"

"She's a police officer. She was abducted and she must be having flashbacks." He said more sharply than he intended to.

"Sorry, I had no idea." The nurse said.

Dan handed her the clipboard and moved into the room with all the noise. "Back off, everyone." Dan said in his best commanding officer voice. He approached his fiancé with confidence. "Karla? Sweetheart, it's me. It's Dan."

She looked at him, but she was keeping an eye on the rest of them. "Dan? What are you doing here? Watch out so they don't get you too. I don't think I can help you. I don't feel well."

"That's because you fell off of Cinco and hit your head. Sweetheart, these are not the kidnappers, these are medical people, they're here to help you. You're in a hospital."

"Nope. They're trying to trick me. You're trying to trick me. You're not my Dan. My Dan wears suits. You're trying to hurt me so you can hurt him. You're not going to do that. I won't let you!"

"Honey, I know I wear suits a lot, but I do have other clothes, remember? You threatened to hide my suits if I didn't at least wear jeans once in a while. And if I'm not Dan Ross then how did I know about Cinco? Does anyone else know about him?"

"No."

"I'm here. I swear it's me. Let me take the chair from you. It must be heavy." He eased forward and took it from her. She resisted for a minute then let him take it. He moved it off to the side and put his arm around her shoulders. The medical staff started to close in and she cringed back. He motioned them back. "Come sit down. Let them treat you. I won't leave you."

She buried her face in his neck and let him lead her over to the table. He sat her down and one of the nurses came over and injected her with a syringe. She kept her face against him and jerked at the sensation but didn't react otherwise. Within seconds she was sagging over, out like a light. He helped them lay her down and position her for the CT scan.

"We didn't realize she was a police officer." One of the techs told Dan.

"She was off duty, so you had no way of knowing."

"You can stand outside the door while we do this." One of the techs said to him. "She should stay out for the entire procedure, but strange things can happen with head wounds."

Dan went outside while they did the test. In a few minutes they called him back in. They had taken her off the table and put her on a stretcher. They wheeled her back to the ER and let him stay with her. Nearly two hours later the doctor came in. Karla was showing signs of coming around. "How's she doing?" he asked the doctor.

"I've read the reports. She has a pretty severe lump on her head, a mild concussion but there's very little brain swelling. She must have strong bones. I'd like to keep her overnight for observation, but in order to do that I think I'd have to keep her sedated and I don't want to do that. Are you going to be home with her tonight?"

"Yes."

"I don't normally do this, but I need her to be calm without sedation. The only way someone with phobias this severe can do that is at home. I'm willing to send her home with you to take care of her if you wake her every two hours to check for coherence, if there's any nausea or vomiting bring her in immediately and bring her back tomorrow for a check up."

Karla moaned and thrashed her feet in the bed. Dan touched her shoulder and she relaxed again. The doctor noted this. "She's exceptionally sensitive, isn't she?" he asked.

"Amazingly so and stubborn as the day is long." Dan admitted wryly.

"They say stubbornness turned inside out is determination. You should get her to see someone about her phobias. In her line of work, doctors are a necessity."

"She'd appreciate the sentiment, I'm sure."

"But she won't take it, will she?"

"No."

"I have her record. She is more than a little paranoid about doctors, and hospitals. It's well documented in her chart. What's not documented is why."

"I have no idea. When can I take her home?"

"I'm going to have her wound tended and then you can take her home as soon as she's awake and coherent."

"Thank you, Doctor."

The nurse came in and carefully cleaned her head wound and taped a bandage over it. Karla woke up during this procedure and jerked away from the woman. "It's okay, she's bandaging your head." Dan told her. Her hand reached for his. He caught it and held it until the woman had finished.

"Where am I? I feel like crap." She asked.

"You're in the hospital. You had a fall from Cinco. Do you remember that?"

"Cinco. The boys. Are they alright?"

"They're fine. You gave us quite a scare, I can tell you that."

"And Cinco is….?"

"Going to be dog food and glue." Dan growled, scowling. Seeing Karlas confusion he relented. "He's fine. The boys took care of the horses before we came here."

"You drove carefully, didn't you?"

"Always. I had to get safely to you."

"We didn't come together?"

"No, you came by helicopter."

"No."

"Yes."

"Damn."

"What's the matter?"

"My first and only helicopter ride and I don't remember it."

"Karla." He scolded exasperated.

She smiled at him and closed her eyes. "When can I go home?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Blind Faith CH 2**

Karla was wobbly so he helped her up into the house with one arm around her and one holding her hand. She sank gratefully on the couch and sighed. "Damn. I feel like a dishrag."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No. Just some peace and quiet. I was horrible again, wasn't I?"

"Yes."

"Damn."

"Why do you do that?"

"I don't know. I just feel like….like they're going to hold me down and do something terrible to me. I don't know them, I can't trust them, I have to stay free so they can't trap me, so I can defend myself."

He realized she was still groggy from the medicine and her defenses were down. "Why do you think that they'd want to hurt you?"

"Because they always do. They're like animals. Get more than one person together and that means they're going to beat you up, or take your things and destroy them or laugh at you because you're different or smaller. Like they did to Jeremy."

"Who's Jeremy?"

"You remember Jeremy. He was that little boy that they brought to Mama and he was so small. He just wanted someone to be his friend. I tried, but they kept chasing us and wouldn't leave us alone. Jeremy tried to hide his bear but Johnny found it and tore it to pieces. Jeremy couldn't keep from crying and they beat him up. Then they came after me because I was trying to get them to stop and they hit me so hard that I couldn't hardly move and Mama didn't believe me. Then the state took Jeremy away but they were so mad that they kept chasing me. That's when I learned to hide in the cupboard 'cause they can't look in there with Mama always in the kitchen. I fooled them. They won't ever catch me again."

Dan swallowed a lump in his throat. So that explained her mistrust of people. Especially groups of people. What a lonely sounding childhood. She was mixing up reality and the past. "It didn't last though when you got older." He said.

"Nope. It was better. 'Let's see if the homely girl wants some dick. Let's see if we can't get her alone and show her how good it feels.' Uh, uh, not me. I know what you are and what you want. You are not going to make me into a whore. I'm a good girl. I don't care if I never have a boyfriend, you aren't going to do that to me. Just because I was raised in a foster care home, and you got some shiny car, I see you for what you are. I know what you did to Sally and she had to leave school and her step daddy committed murder and now he's in prison and she's all alone because you got her pregnant. She thought you loved her. You got all liquored up and you used her and passed her around to all your friends. Not me, no, sir. You are not going to do that to me. Not me."

He had to stop. He was nauseated by the things pouring out of her mouth. Things she was unable to keep contained under the influence of the medicine. "So you went into law enforcement."

"Yep, I was going to keep people safe from people like that, but I was too weak they said. Thought I'd never be able to shoot anyone. Ha, I showed them. Assholes in class weren't laughing when I shot that book out of his hand. I don't care if the Commandant was angry. Don't laugh at me, you bastards. Next time, I'll knock your ears clean off your head."

Ouch! What a spit fire. Okay, so her authority issues went way, way back. "And you met Dan."

She got a beautiful smile on her face. "Dan. My Dan. Such a great guy. He doesn't laugh at me, he doesn't call me names, he doesn't think I'm not good enough for him. He gets mad at me sometimes, but that's cause he's trying to help me. Cause he wants me to be able to fit in. I can't, I keep disappointing him, but I'm trying. I don't want him to stop loving me, to go away and leave me alone again. I'll die if that happens. I have to keep trying for him. Some day, I'll be good enough. Some day I'll show them all what he's helped me become. Some day I'll be good enough that other people will like me too. We can go somewhere and I'll be good enough for him to say this is my wife."

Oh, man what a can of worms he'd opened. He was privy to her innermost thoughts and he didn't know what to do about it. What a heavy load she was carrying. She honestly believed that he wouldn't love her if she wasn't perfect? She thought he might leave her? They had a long time engagement, but it had been one bad time after another, never seeming to be the right time to get married. Had he known what this was doing to her….Well, he'd make this right, and soon.

She'd lapsed into silence and she was asleep. He looked at her through tears in his eyes and running down his cheeks. This tiny little thing, that only came up to his shoulder but had the heart of a mother lion, trusted, depended and loved him. He'd never felt so unworthy in his life.

He pulled a blanket off the pile on the bed and covered her up. He went into the kitchen and got himself something cold to drink. He picked up the phone and dialed a number he knew by heart. "Nancy, it's me. How're the boys?"

"They're still a little shaken up. How's Karla?"

"She has a mild concussion and she's a little out of it, but she's home. The doctors were worried about her reaction to staying in the hospital so I brought her home. Are they handy? I-I'd like to tell them myself."

"In a minute. You don't sound very good. Are you okay?"

"I will be. It's reaction, I think. The boys did a good job of getting Karla some help. We can be very proud of them."

"I am. Danny, if there's anything I can do…."

"Thanks, but there isn't. You know something, Nance, I'm glad we are able to give the kids a stable loving home even with the divorce. You deserve a lot of credit for that."

"Thanks. I-I'll let you speak to them. I'll put it on speaker phone. David, Brent, your dads on the phone."

After reassuring them that Karla would be fine, he hung up the phone and went in to sit on the couch next to her, just watching her sleep. He didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until he woke up and it was getting dark. He had a moment of panic when it looked like Karla wasn't breathing. Then she took a deep breath and he could breathe again.

He woke her up every two hours all night long. Ducking when she took a half hearted swing at him. Finally at 6:00 am he fell in too deep of a sleep and didn't wake up until nearly 10:00. He jerked awake and checked Karla. She was deeply asleep. He touched her shoulder. "Karla, sweetheart, wake up."

"Go away, dammit." She muttered and turned away from him.

"Wake up and show me those pretty blue eyes." He insisted.

"Shut up. It's dark outside. Go back to sleep."

The sun was shining in the windows. "Karla! Karla, wake up."

"What the hell do you want?" she snarled at him, looking his way.

"What color is my shirt?"

"Why? Are you going somewhere? Did you get called in? It's pitch black outside."

"Sweetheart, sit up. Look around you. Do you see anything at all?"

"No. Dan?"

"You're having a side effect from your injury. Let's get you dressed and I'll take you back to the hospital."

"Is it day time? Wha-What time is it?"

"It's 10:00 am. I overslept. The doctor said to bring you back if there were any problems or just to come back today for a check up. I think this qualifies as a problem."

"I'd say so." Karla said quietly. "Help me get to the bathroom."

"Okay." He took her hand and led her to the bathroom. He would've gone in with her but she stopped him with a hand on his arm. "This I think I can do on my own."

"Oh, of course. Let me know if you need…."

"Go make some coffee, Dan. You're babbling."

"I can't believe you're taking this so well."

"It hasn't hit home yet. But I have to pee. Okay? That is immediate."

"Sorry. I'll be in the kitchen."

He went into kitchen and made coffee. His hands were shaking. Damn it! Blindness was a career ender for a police officer. At least she didn't appear to be in pain. He hoped that continued. He turned at sounds from the doorway. Karla was there with a terrified look on her face. "Dan?"

"I'm here." He said going over to take her hand. She clutched him.

"Did the doctor say anything about this? Did he think this was part of it?"

"No, or if he did he didn't say anything to me about it. Come sit down." 

He helped her over to the table and she sat down heavily. "I'm scared, Dan. Did he say it was okay for me to have some aspirin or something? I have such a headache."

"Yes, I have some for you. Do you want some water to take it with?"

"Please. Is it sunny out?"

"Yes. Karla, don't worry. We'll get the best doctors there are around. It's probably just temporary from your head injury. Before we panic we need to wait and see what he says."

"Easy for you to say." Karla tried to smile.

"Not easy in the least, love. But head injuries are nothing to fool around with."

"You need to call the precinct and tell them you won't be in today. You were supposed to be on today. Instead you have to take your klutzy wife to the hospital again."

"I think they've figured out that I won't be in, but I'll call them. Will you be okay for a few minutes?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm okay in my own home. Go ahead."

Dan gave her a sharp look. She couldn't see it, but she seemed okay. He moved out onto the porch out of her hearing. Bobby answered the phone. "Major Case, Goren."

"It's Ross. How is everything there?"

"F-Fine. We expected you to come in."

"Karla has to go to the hospital. She fell off the horse yesterday and hit her head. Now she can't see. I have to take her back to the doctor and see what's going on. Call me on my cell if you need me."

"I will. Let us know what you find out."

"I'll keep you posted as soon as I know. Later."

He called Nancy. "I need the boys to stay with you for a few days. Karla has developed problems and I have to take her back to the hospital."

"She's not having spasms, is she?"

"No, she can't see. I'll let you know what I find out. I don't think we ought to tell the boys anything until we know something concrete."

"If there's anything you need, let me know."

"Thanks, I will. Have you noticed we haven't had this much conversation in quite a while?"

"With one thing and another, we have had a lot to talk about. I mean it, Danny, I'm here for you and Karla if you need me."

"I know. You take care of the baby and the boys and your husband. I'll take care of Karla."

"That's something you do well. Take care of the people you love. That was always one of your strongest qualities. See you later."

Dan hung up his phone and took several deep breaths. He was afraid that this was only a symptom of a deeper image. He wished for one minute that he could just leave all his problems behind, take Karla and disappear for a few days. But of course, Karla had the problem and therefore so did he so they couldn't just go. He would have if it would solve the problem.

He smelled something cooking. She was probably trying to take care of him yet. He went inside to find her working her way carefully around the kitchen, making toast and some eggs. "You shouldn't be cooking when you can't see." He told her.

"You have to eat and so do I. I haven't had anything since last night and I'm hungry. I can cook eggs and toast with my eyes closed, see?"

"Let me finish the eggs, at least."

"Alright. Just promise to watch out so I don't bump into you."

"You can bump into me if you want to." He teased. He gently took the spatula from her and moved her away from the stove.

"Don't treat me like I'm made of glass. I can still cook some things. I used to do it with my eyes closed just for something to do, and I've read some about doing things the blind peoples way, just so I know how they feel. I got quite good at it. The yokes aren't broken, are they?"

"No. It's a memory exercise. You remember where you put things and make sure you're not disappointed when they've moved. Having years of sight helps, I can visualize things."

"You used to do this?"

"We had a girl that came to school one time that had been in an accident, and she was all bandaged up, her whole head and her eyes. Some of the boys living here at the time made fun of her, so Mama challenged us all to spend a whole day without sight. She was around here so we were safe, but we had to do our chores without sight for the whole day. Only in an emergency could we take the blindfold off. One of my chores was to make supper that night and I burned my fingers. So I'm especially efficient at cooking. It was fun for me so I spent most of a week at it. Until I had trouble reading then I gave it up."

"Well, you don't have to cook this morning. I'll let you butter the toast. Do you want some tea?"

"That sounds good."

He put water on for tea and watched her feel around in the frig for the margarine and take a plate to carry the toast. She got a knife and moved with careful steps to the table and sat down to butter the toast. She was good at it. She used her fingers to carefully spread the margarine all over the surface.

Dan nearly burned the eggs watching her try to cope. He got out another plate and dished up the eggs. "Here we are." He grabbed a couple of forks and set them down.

"Thank you, darling. They smell good. Where did you put them on the plate? Use the numbers on the clock for position."

"Uh, one at 11:00, one at 3 and one at 7."

"Thank you."

She took two pieces of toast and handed them toward him. He took them. "Thank you. You seem to be taking this calmly." He commented.

"It's not real. Not yet. Not until I see the doctor. Then I'm going to be a basket case. Right now, I'm denying it is real. Except that I can't see your face. I miss that. I read a lot about how you're feeling by your face."

"I didn't realize that."

"Neither did I. I can hear tension in your voice, worry, fear at what's going to happen. My fear is linked to yours because you can see. You know more about what's going on than I do. I'm going to eat. I'm scaring myself."

Dan reached over and took her hand. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. We'll get this taken care of just like everything else together."

Karla gripped his hand with desperate fingers. "I don't know what to think or what to do. Help me, Dan."

"I will. I'm right here."

"But you'll have to go away sooner or later. You have to work and you have the boys to think of. I can't just depend on you. I have to learn how to depend on myself."

She pulled her hand away.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We don't know what the doctor is going to say. Let's hear the verdict first." He took her hand again. "We're in this together, Karla. All the way."

Karla was breathing heavily, right next to losing her cool. She clutched his hand again and then relaxed her grip, but didn't release it all together. "Let's eat and then we can go. Did you tell them at the precinct what was going on?"

"I told Bobby. He'll be discreet. He said to let him know what's going on when we know something. Your tea is ready. Shall I pour it?"

"Please."

"Go ahead and eat, Karla. It might be awhile at the hospital."

Karla nibbled at her toast and ate a bit of her egg before pushing her plate away. "I can't eat anymore." She said in a small voice.

Dan came over with her tea and set it down next to her hand. "Just the way you like it. Nearly hot chocolate."

"Thanks." She took it and took a small sip. "I hate having anyone waiting on me. I feel like I'm going to be a boulder around someones neck. If I'm blind….."

"Don't say that."

"IF I CAN'T SEE for the rest of my life, think about whether or not you want to be tied to me. I wouldn't blame you for wanting a different life….."

"Stop that right now! In the first place, you are getting way ahead of yourself. You don't know anything is permanent. In the second place, my loving you doesn't depend on you being able to tell the color of my shirt. Love is not a color, it's a feeling and I love you. I will not just walk away from you because you can't see. I'm not that shallow and shame on you for thinking that about me. Point number three, you're feeling sorry for yourself, that's understandable, but don't let it take over. You're a fighter. You're a survivor and you have me and the boys, Bobby and Alex, Mike and Carolyn, and Nancy and Todd behind you. We're all pulling for you. We're all on your side. Don't let us down. We know you can beat this. Hold onto us."

Tears were running down her cheeks and she reached for him. Dan pulled her onto his lap and held her trembling body against his. She was really scared. He tucked her under his chin and rocked her slightly putting as much of his arms around her as he could.

She was cold, shivering. He wished he had a blanket. It was reaction. He'd had enough experience with shock to know what it was. This was delayed reaction. "It's okay. It's alright. I'm here and you're not alone. I'm right here."

"I love you. I do."

"I know that. I love you too. Always and forever. That's not going to change."

"Except when you have to escort me around like a…a blind person."

"Not even if. It's only an if, Karla. You are who you are."

"I won't be Karla, just some helpless person."

Dan chuckled, then laughed. It was a startling thing for him to do and he didn't think he could pull it off, but he did. "You helpless? Oh, my dear Karla, you and helpless will never be in the same room. If anything, I'll have to be more careful or you'll trounce me in Braille and with your fists. I'll have to make sure I wear asbestos underwear to bed."

It was enough to jolt her out of her self imposed self pity party. She swatted him on the chest. "Knock it off." She said gruffly.

"Ouch!" even though it didn't hurt as much as he pretended. "See? You did that without even seeing my face. You will never be helpless. Just feisty."

"You made your point. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Let's get dressed and we'll go see what the doctor has to say."

"Alright. Just make sure I'm not looking like I got dressed in the dark, will you?"

"Red and Purple, got it."

"Dan."

"Okay, nice and demure."

"Don't get dramatic on me now."

He laughed a genuine laugh. "Okay. Jeans and what your red horse shirt?"

"Yes."

"I sort of figured that. You and your horses."

She patted his chest. "They play second fiddle to you now."

"Thank God." He sighed.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Blind Faith CH 3**

Dan helped Karla get dressed and they went to the hospital. Her doctor was on but he was with another patient. They sat in the hospital waiting room. Karla stayed quiet next to him and he put an arm around her. She snuggled into his embrace.

"Karla, the doctor will see you now." A nurse came out to them.

Dan stood up and tucked Karlas hand into the crook of his elbow and led her back to the office indicated by the nurse. "You'll have to wait out here, sir." The nurse told him.

"No, he's coming in." Karla said, sharply.

"I can…."

"Dan!" Karla clutched at him.

"I'll stay with her." Dan said.

"That's not our usual procedure…." The nurse said uncomfortably.

"You can bend it. Dan has seen me in some pretty awkward situations. He's here or I leave. It's that simple." Karla said.

"There are things I need to ask you….."

"I'll tell you right now the answers. No, he does not beat me. No I'm not pregnant and no you can't give me a physical. This is in your records as to what happened. And no matter how many times you ask it will be the same thing. I fell off of a horse and hit my head. Can we move on to something else now?"

"There was no offense meant." The nurse said.

"Nurse, I'm a cop and so is he. We know these questions and that you have to ask them but I've just given you the answers. Right here in front of God and everybody."

"Okay. Just step in here and wait for the doctor then."

Dan took her into the room and they sat on chairs in the room. "You will never be a compliant person, you know that, don't you?" he asked amused.

"Compliant persons are wimps and walked all over. I don't want that ever."

"No problem there. You need to let them do tests if they need to. It's okay. They are going to try to help you."

"I know that. I've also been in an emergency room before. I know enough to know they wanted to know if you were abusive. They've become so super sensitive to that issue that they go overboard on it."

"And it's their job. Just try to relax. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay."

"Put your head here on my shoulder and relax. The doctor will be here soon and we'll go from there."

Karla snuggled into his arm and sighed putting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed. It probably made her feel better to have her have her eyes closed. He kissed the top of her head and was grateful she couldn't see how worried he was. He had to keep her calm, but he was scared of what she was going to find out.

The doctor came in on that scene. "Good morning, how are you today?" he asked, quietly.

"I'm okay. She can't see."

"Really? I had hoped there wouldn't be any side effects. It's not good that she's asleep."

"I'm not. I just didn't have anything to say." Karla said. She lifted her head and faced the doctors voice.

"Can you see anything?" he asked.

Waving a hand in front of her face. "No, but I can feel the wind where you just waved your hand in front of my face, because you didn't believe me. By the way that soap smells awful."

The doctor chuckled. "It's apparent that your brain is functioning quite well. So you don't see anything, light or darkness? No movements?"

"Not a blamed thing."

"Can I get you to step up on the table here?"

Karla looked to Dan, who helped her to her feet and helped her up on the examining room table. She clutched the mattress until her knuckles were white. Dan sat back down. "I'm not going to hurt you, relax." The doctor told her.

"I am relaxed." Karla said tersely.

The doctor glanced at Dan who nodded. He reached over and gingerly touched the large lump on Karlas head. She winced away. "Pretty sore, huh?"

She made a face, that Dan figured would come out as a sarcastic comment, but all she said was "Yeah." She was going to try to cooperate at least.

"I'm going to have you go get some X-Rays and maybe another MRI. I'll want you to stay as quiet as possible until we know something. Are you dizzy or nauseous at all?"

"No. I had some toast and eggs this morning and some tea and it's stayed down. I had a bit of a headache, but it's mostly gone now."

"Good. I'm going to have a nurse help you into a gown so you can go for the X-Rays while I talk to your husband outside."

"No, you won't. I'm the patient and I can dress myself. I'm not helpless and I need to know everything." Karla said firmly.

"It's just an expression…."

"It's past it's prime. Get a new one. I'm an adult not a child. Tell me what's the possible diagnoses. All of it."

"Alright. It's possible that it's only the swelling in your head pressing on the optic nerve. It didn't happen until after the injury so that's a positive sign. On the other hand, it could be that it's a bleeder that is causing pressure on the brain and needs to have surgery done to relieve the pressure or it could lead to brain damage and convulsions even death. But since you said there's no nausea or dizziness that minimizes that possibility. Has there been any change since you woke up this morning?"

"No."

"Then I'm going to say it's a good bet that it's just swelling that'll go down if we're careful and you'll be perfectly fine. That's why I want those tests run. To see for sure if theres more trouble or time will bring it down."

"What course of treatment will you give me if it's just swelling?"

"I'd like to bandage your eyes for a couple of weeks. And I'll prescribe some antibiotics and anti-inflammatory medicine to bring the swelling down."

"Why the antibiotics if it's just swelling?"

"Just because swelling makes the injured area more susceptible to infection. It's just a precaution. I'm also ordering a pregnancy test so I know what kind of medicine is safe to prescribe."

"Any blood work?"

"Outside of the pregnancy test, just some routine blood work. It shouldn't take long and it's relatively painless."

Karla sat completely still. "Is there anything I didn't ask that I should know?"

"I won't have anymore answers until I run the tests."

"When will that be?" Dan asked.

"I'll put a rush on it and it'll be later today. Karla, it's on your record that you are phobic about hospitals. I'll make this as quick and painless as possible."

"Thank you."

"I'll send the nurse in."

After he left, Dan approached Karla. "He seems optimistic about your prognosis."

"You think so? I think he was being over optimistic. I think he wants everything to go smoothly and he's placating me. That's why he wanted to see you outside. I don't believe he's telling me the whole truth."

"You didn't let on."

"Let's just say that I'm hoping he's right and I'm wrong. I'm not going to believe it until it happens."

"Expect the worst and hope for the best?"

"Yes."

There was a rattle on the door. "Can I come in?" a woman asked.

"We're just talking." Karla said.

A nurse came in with a gown. "I'll need you to leave while we get your wife into a hospital gown." She told Dan.

"What exactly is this idea you guys have of separating me and my husband. Are you afraid that hospital gowns are so sexy that he won't be able to resist me?" Karla demanded.

"No, it's hospital policy to…."

"Nurse, I'm blind and we're married. He's staying and you can leave, that way you won't get in trouble for something you didn't see."

"I, uh,"

"It's okay. She's always like this." Dan told the woman. "What do you need her to do?"

"All the clothes that contain any metal should be removed top and bottom. Including any jewelry, earrings, necklaces anything of that sort."

"Alright."

"I'll be back soon to take her to X-ray."

"I'm sitting right here." Karla complained.

"I see that." Dan said with a smile.

The nurse left the gown and went back out. "Did she go?" Karla asked.

"She left. Here's the gown."

"I hate hospitals." Karla complained.

"I don't think they're on too many peoples hit parade, sweetheart. Do you want me to help you down?" 

"No, thanks. I'm not sure what this one looks like, but I can guaran-dam-tee that this thing is not sexy in the slightest." She said as she took off the required clothes.

"You're right, but I never thought it was any kind of clothes that made you sexy anyway. It's what's inside that makes my heart go wild."

"Charmer. I know what you're doing. You're trying to keep me from being scared and difficult." Karla paused for a minute. "Thank you."

The nurse came back in with a wheelchair. "They're waiting for us in X-ray, Mrs. Ross." She said briskly.

"Dan?"

"Right here, love. Here's the chair. I'm right here."

"Easy on the speed bumps there, please. This thing doesn't come equipped with seatbelts."

"I'll out run the cops if they come after us. I know all the tricks." The nurse said.

"Not a good idea. They're friends of ours." Karla quipped back.

"Then I'll pull over for them."

Dan smiled at the banter of the two women, even though he knew Karla was scared to death.

"Relax, Mrs. Ross. It's just X-rays. Nothing to worry about." The nurse said.

Karla was tense the whole time, not matter how many times they told her to relax. They just had to do the best they could. She was tired by the time they took her back to the exam room just from tension. She was quiet. The doctor came in. "I have the test results back. It's what I was concerned about. There is pressure on the skull and it's pressing on the optic nerve. I'm going to prescribe some stronger anti-inflammatory and serious restrictions on your activities. It's going to be hard because you are an active woman, but if you don't follow my instructions, it's possible that you could lose your eyesight permanently. I'm also going to put patches on your eyes so if your sight does return it will not be damaged by a sudden bright light. You can take these off when you shower, but put them right back on afterward. Sleep in them." He placed some heavy patches over Karlas eyes as he talked.

"For how long?"

"We're going to start with two weeks. Lay down as much as possible, rest. Don't do any heavy lifting, bending or stretching. Try to keep your stress down and your blood pressure. In fact, I'm going to prescribe a diuretic and take one baby aspirin a day until further notice. Restrict your salt intake and watch the fried foods. We want your body to concentrate on healing."

"Dan, you'll need to mow the grass when we get home so I'll have something to eat." Karla said in an acid tone.

"Darn near it. Do you want to keep your eyesight or not?" the doctor said sharply.

"Yes."

"I said restrict not eliminate your salt and fried foods. I'm trying to help you hear, Mrs. Ross. I know it's not easy, but you need to take this seriously. I could put you in the hospital, but we both know that won't accomplish much. Work with me and we'll do everything we can to make you whole again. I will leave you now to get dressed. You can pick up the prescriptions from the nurse before you leave. Come back again in two weeks or if anything changes."

"Thank you, Doctor." Dan said.

"Yeah, thanks." Karla said.

"You could've been nicer." Dan said. Karla growled at him. He laughed. "Bad dog, no biscuit."

She grinned ruefully. "We need to stop at a store on the way home."

"Let me take you home and I'll go get your prescriptions."

"I need something else at the store."

"Whatever you need I can get it later."

"Are you really that oblivious?" she asked.

"What….oh. How're you going to pick that up?"

"With your help, of course. You'll have to read it for me. And I want some sunglasses to cover most of these ridiculous eye patches."

Dan sighed and handed her the clothes while she got dressed. A nurse knocked on the door and opened it. "Your exit ride is here." Dan told her.

"I hope it's the same driver. She left good skid marks on the floor."

"Sorry. But I'll bet this one is just as good."

With her lips clamped disagreeably together, Karla got into the wheelchair and was taken out to the main lobby. She practically bounded out of it when they stopped and Dan caught a hold of her hand. "Slow down, there, Tiger. Let me go get the car."

"Let's walk. I need the exercise."

"Okay. Take my arm."

"Oh, Dan."

"Take my arm or I'll carry you. I swear I will."

So she took his arm and he led her out to the car. She couldn't see the worried expression on his face. He kept his voice light and neutral, teasing her about looking like a Martian with huge eyes. She couldn't see his face, but she sure could smack him on the arm while he drove. "I'm going to end up black and blue." He complained.

"Not if you don't make any more Martian jokes." She said back.

They went to the drugstore, got what they needed, including a huge pair of sunglasses for Karla and he took her home. It was going to be a _long_ two weeks.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Blind Faith Ch 4**

Dan had to work the next day. Karla insisted that she'd be fine in her own house. He wasn't satisfied with that but it was her decision. He called her at lunch to check on her and she said she was fine. He was nervous about 3:30 so he called home again.

"Hello."

"Hi. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I was just wondering what you want for dinner?"

"I got out some meat. I'm not exactly sure what it is, but it'll be thawed and we can cook it when you get home. I think it's steaks. I could ask the boys."

"The boys? They won't be home much before I will."

"They're actually here now, but they're trying really hard not to let me know they are."

"They are? How...?"

"Nancy, I would imagine or Todd. Would you like to speak to one of them?"

"Please."

"Boys, somebody come talk to you father." They didn't let on. "I know you're here, and where there's one there's usually the other. I'm getting tired of holding the phone and he's at work."

Brent came over and took the receiver from her. "Hi, Dad."

"Don't worry, I know it's hard to get anything past her. So why have you been there without telling her you were?"

"She might think we were keeping an eye on her."

"Aren't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Honesty, son. Will you feed the horses for me? That would be a big help."

"We planned on it." Brent said.

"Good. Who brought you out?"

"Todd."

"Who's idea was it?" Brent didn't answer. "Ah, I see. Let me speak to him."

Brent held out the receiver to David. "Dad wants to talk to you."

"Me?" Karla asked.

'Uh, no, David. I'm sorry." Brent said nervously.

"Don't be sorry. You just have to put into words what I would ordinarily see. It's going to take some getting used to but it won't be for long. David, come speak to you father."

"Hi, Dad." David said softly into the receiver.

"Hey, guy. How's it going?"

"Fine."

"Listen, I appreciate what you're doing, but you are not responsible for Karlas accident. That's all it was was, an accident. I don't want you to think anyone holds you responsible. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, I'll be home soon. Do you need me to take you guys back home?"

"Todd said he'd come back to get us at 7:00."

"Okay. Let me speak to Karla again. I'm proud of you, son."

"Here's Karla."

"Hi, beautiful." Dan said.

"You are a sweet talker. I hope you have your office door closed at least." Karla laughed cheerfully.

"If they haven't figured out by now that I'm smitten with my wife I'll bust them back to a beat cop. How're you feeling?"

"I'm ready to lay down and have a nap. I might yet."

"As long as they're there, they might as well take care of the horses for you. You should be resting."

"I'm taking it easy, Dan. I swear I am."

"I've seen your idea of taking it easy."

"Hey, my eyesight has never been at stake before. How is everything there?"

"The usual. Busy, controlled chaos. Bobby and Alex are close to closing a case so I might be a little late. Will you be okay?"

"Sure. The darkness isn't a problem for me." Karla said tongue in cheek.

"That wasn't what I meant."

"I'm the one who said it. And neither is your coming home late. Thank you for letting me know. Can you stop at the store and pick up some milk on the way home?"

"Is that all we need?"

"As far as I can tell."

"I will. How about if I grab you some yogurt as well? I know you're getting low on it."

"You are a doll. I'd like that."

"It's the least I can do. If I see anything else we need I'll grab that too."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I have to go. I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll see you soon." Karla hung up the phone.

"Karla?"

"Yes, Brent?"

"We didn't mean to intrude on you. Dad asked us to keep an eye on you."

"I understand. Say, I have a sweet tooth that can't be satisfied. Would you guys help me make some cookies? I'm not sure if I'd put in sugar or flour."

"I'll do that." David said.

"I'll go feed the horses." Brent said.

"Okay."

Karla turned and made her way carefully toward the kitchen. David followed cautiously. Karla turned to him. "I don't bite." she told him. "Relax, David. You're chief chef today." They were still mixing ingredients when Brent came back in. Karla talked to the boys while they made the actual cookies. "Guys, you do not have to babysit me. I'm going to be fine, this is just a temporary treatment."

"How can you be so sure?" Brent asked. "The doctors aren't sure, are they?"

"I have faith in the body's ability to heal itself. And the doctor did say it's caused by swelling. My head already hurts less than it did and I'm feeling okay considering. Besides which, I have a whole bunch of people around me looking out for me. How much longer for those cookies are cool? I'm starved for some chocolate."

"You are impatient." Brent said and sounded like he was smiling.

"Have you been talking to your father?"

"Yes." the boys chorused.

"Guess who's in real trouble." Karla said with a twist of her mouth. The boys laughed nervously.

As it turned out, Todd came back to get the boys before Dan got home. He was reluctant to leave her to her own devices, but he had to get the boys home. They left reluctantly. Dan came home an hour later to a dark house. "Karla?"

"I'm here." she called out of the darkness.

"Why didn't you turn on the lights?"

"Number One, I don't need them right now, but I took the patches off for awhile. They were itching and I wanted to get some air to my face. Let me put them back on and you can turn on the lights."

"Leave them off. I can see well enough. This is kind of nice. Darkness can be soothing."

"You sound tired. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was just a long day. Have you tried to open your eyes?"

"I wasn't sure if I should so I just kept them closed. Knowing the lights are out and I can't see anything anyway in the darkness makes it easier to resist the temptation. Did you get something to eat? Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine. I'm just glad to be home."

"Come sit by me?" Karla patted the couch next to her.

"Let me take care of this stuff first. I might get called back in."

"Okay. I'll be prepared. I talked to the boys today. I told them that I'd be okay so they'd stop worrying. They think you're in trouble."

"I am?" Dan came over to sit on the couch next to her and kissed her tenderly.

"Brent said I was impatient. I asked if he'd been talking to you. They both said yes and I told them you were in trouble."

"I'll bet they loved that." He laid his head back on the couch.

"I think kids always think it's neat when parents are in trouble too. And yes they sounded delighted. I figured they'd like that."

"I'm always in trouble any more."

"Not with me. Is there anything I can do to make things easier on you?" Karla reached out and stroked the soft hair on his head.

"No, but thank you. Tell me what you did today."

"Just putzed around the house. I did get a call from my OB/GYN to go in and have my annual exam, but I told them I couldn't go."

'You should, you know. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"She doesn't have evening hours and I can't get there during the day."

"You could take a taxi."

"Don't I have enough to deal with for doctors right now without adding another one to the mix? I have one every year. I'll get through this then do that. Don't worry, I'm fine."

"You always so that." Dan said.

"You know what I miss most about this? I miss seeing your face. I miss seeing your smile. I miss seeing the look in your eye when you're feeling like making love. I miss being able to tell when you're feeling bad about something and you don't want to worry me about it. For that reason if for no other I'll be good so I can see that again."

"So all I have to do is find the correct reason for you to do something and you'll do what you're supposed to?" he teased.

"I wouldn't go that far." Karla smiled at him. She reached for his hand.

He found hers and squeezed then pulled her to him and wrapped his arm around her. "Now, I'm home." he said.

"What time is it?"

"10:18."

"I didn't realize that. When I can see again I was thinking of places I'd like to go and things I'd like to see."

"Did you make a list?"

"In my head. I'd like to go see the Grand Canyon. I understand it's beautiful. Have you ever been?"

"No. I've never been to out there. Would you like to go next summer? I'll put in for vacation then so we can go."

"Sounds good."

"Where else?"

"I'd like to see Alaska in the summer, the Florida Everglades, I'd like to take a ride in a glass bottom boat, the giant trees in the Northwest and the redwoods in California..."

"I don't think I have that much vacation coming, darling."

"Not all at once, silly. I want to spread it out. After awhile it would all be too much and I wouldn't enjoy it so we'll just do the Florida thing in the winter so it won't seem so overwhelming."

"Can we wait until tomorrow to start the vacation? I'm too tired to go tonight."

"We'll start our grand tour of the world with the best view available. The scenic view from our mattress in our bedroom. Come on, let's go to bed."

"If I lay down, I'll fall asleep. I've been looking forward to spending time to you all day."

"So have I, but you're dead on your feet. You need your rest. I'll keep you awake as long as I can. Would you like a back rub?"

"That would feel great, but you don't have to."

"I want to. It's the least I can do. I just want to touch you."

"You talked me into it."

"I kind of figured. Do you see my eye patches? I'll need to put them back on before it gets light in the morning."

They're right there. Come here, first." He guided her around so she was straddling his lap and they were face to face and he kissed her deeply for several minutes. There were blissful sighs and caresses. "I missed you today. I wanted to come home early and spend time with you."

"That would have made my day, too. Things go like that. I love you, my Dan."

"I love you, too, my Karla."

They got up from the couch and went into the bedroom, completely forgetting the eye patches. Karla gave Dan the promised backrub and snuggled in next to him as he slept, oblivious to the world.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Blind Faith Ch 5**

Dan woke up first. He opened his eyes and saw the sunlight. Karla was still sleeping next to him. He smiled at her face, looking like an angel in her sleep. He tucked the blanket over her exposed shoulder, she stirred slightly then settled back down. He decided to just lay still and relax a bit before getting up. Any movement would wake her up. It was so quiet and peaceful in the morning. He wished she could see the...holy shit, she didn't have her eye patches on and the sun was shining brightly in the windows. How did ge wake her up without her opening her eyes? He couldn't startle her awake and calling her name would cause that too. He leaned over, pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her lips. She kissed him back keeping her eyes closed. "Mmmm. Good morning." she said.

"Good morning. Keep your eyes closed. We forgot your eyepatches and the sun is bright this morning. I'll go get them for you."

"Okay."

He got up and walked out to the livingroom and retrieved the patches. When he got back to the bed, Karla had pulled the blankets over her head. "Here they are." he said slipping back under his side.

"I don't want them." she said sounding petulant.

He smiled. She sounded like David when he had to take cough medicine. "You need to put them on."

"Not if I stay under here." she reasoned.

"You can't stay under there all day." he told her.

"Just watch me."

"Karla." he scolded. "Come out of there."

"Come in and get me." she said through the blankets.

"You're being ridiculous." he said.

"I'm serious. If you come under here, you can put the patches on me so I don't try to put them on in the sunlight."

"If you put it that way." he ducked under the covers and saw Karla had her eyes closed. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hi." she said glumly.

"Hard to put these back on, huh?"

"Yeah. I know I have to, but it's harder than I thought not to be able to see. I thought it would be easier. I know my way around here, but there's so many things I can't do. I can't read, I've never watched much TV so it's not like I have any idea what's going on on any of them, I'm sorry. I'm whining."

"I'd stay home if I could, but I do need to go in."

"I know. Where are those things? Might as well get this over with."

"They aren't handcuffs." Dan said.

"Aren't they? Nevermind. Where are they?"

"Just hold still." Dan kissed each eyelid before placing them back on. "Those are kisses to speed the healing process. Those are not to be wiped off for any reason."

"Yes, doctor Dan." Karla sighed but she had a small smile on her face.

"And neither are these." He proceeded to kiss her some more. Gently with infinite tenderness he kissed her and then made love with her. Taking his time and enjoying her feeling her way around his body with her hands instead of her eyes. As much as he wanted to stayhome all day he had to go. He coaxed her up with him and talked to her about different things until he had to leave. She was starved for conversation. He wished with all his heart that the two weeks were over.

Karla sighed in exasperation when he left. She understood that he had to go, it was his job. She admitted that she was jealous. It was supposed to be her going too. For the first time, it hit home that she might be this way for the rest of her life. The resulting anxiety attack made her sink to her knees. While Dan was home or the boys were here it had been easier to focus her attention outward. Now she was alone. No one else was around to help her or do things for her that she couldn't do for herself. The enormity of her dependence on the others without her sight weighed heavily on her. She had to find a way to do things for herself whether or not someone was around.

The horses. She had to feed the horses. With their late start and the early morning activities, the horses hadn't been fed. She felt around the shoes by the door until she located her cowboy boots. She needed something to cover her feet when she was in the stalls, especially in Cincos stall. He was a pig where his food was concerned. She put those on and felt her way out onto the porch. She reached for the porch post and walked carefully down the stairs. She knew how many there were and walked carefully to the sidewalk. She had a basic idea of where she was and where the barn was. She straightened and stepped forward, being careful to feel before she set her foot all the way down. It was slow going and she could tell nothing about where she was going. It seemed like she'd been wandering off the path and had gone beyond the barn when her hand caught on the fence. She'd wandered off course. But as soon as she touched the door, she knew where she was.

She felt her way inside and worked her way toward the grain bin. She knew by eye how much food each horse got, but by feel it was more tricky. Cinco was making a lot of noise. "Okay, I'm coming, you overgrown pig. If you had behaved yourself, you'd have your breakfast by now." she told the impatient horse, walking carefully to his stall. She unlocked it and reached out to grab his halter so he would quite tossing his head and almost clocking her with it. He pulled back toward his grain box and she let him tow her that way, not letting him out of her grasp which annoyed him. She gave him a sharp tug on the halter. "Quit!"

He froze long enough for her to find his box and dump his feed in there. Then he practically knocked her down shoving his way to it. She slapped him on the shoulder when he got too greedy. "I'm going to put you on a diet, you moose." She threatened. He didn't answer. The other horses were nickering and snuffling noisily for their breakfast too. "I'm coming. Just keep your halters on."

Using the same method, she fed the other three. That was exhausting. She sank down on a bale of straw and rested. "Damn. This used to be so easy. Wham, bam, feed them and I'm done. Crap! Damn you, Cinco." The touchy gelding twitched his ears at his name but kept on eating. At least she didn't have to measure out hay, but the horse trough did have to be checked. She knew where that was. She made her way to the trough. It was low. She found the hose and the hydrant and turned it on in the trough. She could hear the water when it started to overflow and she turned it off. Now she had to make it back to the house.

Using touch to orient herself she headed back to the house, one careful step at a time. She stubbed her toe on something, she was grateful she had her boots on. It was one of the rocks the boys had whitewashed and lined up along the sidewalk to the house. She just didn't know which way it went. Her sense of direction was gone and the rocks all felt the same. Now what else was close to the rocks? She decided to go to her right following the rocks until she encountered somehting else. There'd only been so many rocks so she'd either run out of them or find the pathway to the house. She'd veered to the left on the way out to the barn so maybe she'd veered the same way on the way back. She took a step and felt for a rock and repeated the process until she didn't feel rocks any more. It was the sidewalk. She had veered left again.

More confident now, she walked toward the house and bumped her toes against the steps to the house. Thank God, she'd found the porch. She climbed up on the porch and collapsed in a chair. That was exhausting. Maybe Dan could string some rope from the house to the barn like she'd read they used on the plains in the winter to keep from getting lost in blizzards. She could use that to get back and forth to the barn. She was thirsty, but she didn't have enough energy yet to go get something to drink. Life was not easy on a blind person. She'd never realized just how much she depended on her sight.

The phone began to ring. "Coming." She called even though they couldn't hear her. If it was Dan, he'd be worried if she didn't answer. She tried to hurry and barked her shin painfully on a table. "Hello."

"Karla Ross, please."

"Speaking."

"This is Dr. Mathias office. You're due for your annual pap smear and pelvic exam. Would you like to schedule that now?"

"No. I've had an accident and I can't drive right now. It'll have to wait until I can see again."

"I'm sorry. You can give us a call when it's possible then?"

"Yes, I will. Thank you."

She hung up and headed for the kitchen. What time was it anyway? Her stomach said it was lunch time. That was why. She hadn't had breakfast this morning. She'd had Dan instead. The memory made her smile. She reached the frig and opened the door, but she wasn't sure what was in there. Her fingers explored the inside and came up with a jar of mustard and mayonnaise in the door. A sandwich sounded good. She knew there was lunchmeat in there. She found it and then made a simple sandwich. She took one bite and the phone rang again. "What is this, a bus station?" she said. Moving carefully she went back into the living room and answered it. "Hello."

"It's me." Dan said.

"Hi, me. I was just thinking of you."

"Good thoughts I hope."

"Good memories is more like it. What's up?"

"I forgot to feed the horses this morning. Will they be okay until tonight?"

"I fed them."

"You did? They didn't give you a problem?"

"It was uh, different, but no I'm fine and so are they."

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you. I had an idea that I think would help. We could string a rope from the porch out to the barn so I could use that to get out there at least for the next few weeks."

"Do you think that's a good idea? That you feed the horses in your condition?"

"I need to do this, Dan. I need to be as normal as I can. I feel good. I did something I didn't think I could. But I think you're right. I think I need to sell Cinco. He was fine this morning because I caught him by surprise, but if I'm permanently blind I won't be able to ride him anyway. He needs to go to someone who can ride him on a regular basis. And if I can still see, I'm not sure I want to keep risking my life on his antics. It was one thing, when it was just me, but I have you and the boys now. I don't want to do stupid things anymore."

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I know this means alot to you, he means alot to you."

"You mean more. Cinco is a want, a sop to my ego if you will, but this has shown me that I can't do that any more. I'm going to make a clean break with him, give a few people a call and see if I can't find him a good home. Is that okay?"

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until you talk to the doctor again first?"

"I'm sure. Sometimes you have to be in the dark to see the light. This is one of those times. I made the decision. I'll make those calls."

"If you're sure. Can I bring anything home?"

"Just you. Hey, what time is it?"

"It's 11:45."

"Okay, thanks. I'll tell you what I'd like to do though when you get home if you're not too tired."

"What's that?"

"Could we go for a walk somewhere? I just feel like getting out of the house for awhile. Somewhere where I can walk freely because I know someone can see."

"I'll plan on that. I have to go. Rest today, will you?"

"Yes, Doctor Darling." Karla sighed.

He laughed and hung up. Rest. Only a couple of days an it was already getting really old. She finished her sandwich and laid down on the couch, falling asleep soon after.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Blind Faith Ch 6**

Karla was on the front porch when Dan got home. She was sitting quietly letting the swing sway back and forth with gentle nudges. "Hi." she said when he started up the stairs.

"Hey, beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. How about you?"

"I'm okay. What are you doing? Thinking?"

"No, just sitting here listening to the sounds of the world. It's amazing what you can hear when that's the main sensory input. You aren't depending on two senses to get a picture of the world. Welcome home, sweetheart."

"So where did you want to go tonight?"

"Nowhere. I changed my mind. I like just being here with you."

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty adamant about it."

"I had a nap afterward. It kind of mellowed me out. Where are you?" she reached out for him and he took her hand.

He came over to her and sat down next to her kissing her and putting an arm around her shoulder. She snuggled against his side and sighed. He sighed too, kissing her hair. "You smell good. I like that shampoo."

"I do too. It makes my hair feel good. How was your afternoon?"

"The usual. You know how it is."

"Oh, sure. Same old, same old. Such a boring life you lead." she teased.

"Keep it up and I'm going to have to do something drastic to you."

"Like?"

"Like marry you, oh wait, I already did that."

Karla poked him in the side. "Yes, you did. You could always kiss me some more."

"Kissing me is a punishment?" he demanded playfully.

"No, but not kissing you is."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?"

He turned her against him and began to kiss her thoroughly. She groaned happily and slid her arms around his neck straddling him. "You can take off your jacket, you're home now. And your badge is cold."

"I thought you liked me with my badge on." he teased giving her butterfly kisses on her neck and throat and down where her blouse parted to her cleavage.

"I like everything about you, except..."

"What? Except what? Tell me or I'll stop what I'm doing." he smiled against her skin.

"I like _everything _about you except for the fact that you have too many clothes on. And I'm serious about correcting that particular habit right now."

"Out on the porch? In plain view?"

"Of who? I don't see anyone." Karla teased diving for his neck.

He laughed when she tickled his neck with her tongue. "Well, I can and I'd just as soon not show everything to everyone, if you don't mind."

Karla nibbled on his neck working her way up his neck to his earlobe. "Spoil sport." she growled softly.

He turned his head so his lips met hers and he distracted her from giving him a hickey. "You are a wanton woman." he told her.

"Yup. I'm a wanton you."

"Can we fill some empty bellies first? Then I'll give you all the me you can handle."

"I'm sorry. I guess you didn't have much lunch. I'll go fix something."

"No, you won't. I'll cook tonight."

"You worked all day. All I did was sit on my butt..."

"That's your trouble. You always want to have all the fun. You never let me have any fun."

"Excuse me?!" she said indignantly.

He grinned at surprising her. "You heard me. I get to have some fun, too. I'm cooking for you tonight. Don't even argue with me."

"Oh, okay. Can I help?"

"I'll consider it, if you're really, really good."

Karla leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "You always said I was good." she said and kissed his neck some more.

He grinned and pushed her upright. "I need to feed the horses then we'll have dinner, THEN I'll let you show me how good you are."

"Huh. I can see I'm last on this parade." she huffed in mock indignation.

"Ah, but I always save the best for last." he said. "I love you best."

"Okay, but I want to come out with you to feed the horses."

"Let me go get changed first."

"Okay." she grinned not getting off his lap.

"Uh, Karla, you have to get up for me to get up."

"I do?"

"That's usually the way it works, yes."

"So boring." she said but slid off his lap. He caught her as she lost her balance. "Damn." she said.   
"I've been having some trouble with my balance since I woke up from a nap. Sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"Sure, I just don't have much point of reference without my sight. I'm fine."

"Tell me if it gets worse."

"Roger." she quipped lightly.

He got up, took her hand and led the way inside. He talked to her while he changed into his jeans and an old shirt. She sat on the bed and smiled. "You're smiling, why?"

"I'm just imagining you getting changed. Memories, my love."

"You are alone here too long. I'm going to have to do something about that."

"Like what?"

"I haven't figured that out yet."

"Oh, something that happened I need to tell you about. I got a call from my OB/GYN today. They want me to come in for my annual physical. I told them what happened and that I'd be in after I found out what's going on with my eyesight."

"Shouldn't you go in now?"

"It's an annual thing, Dan. No big deal. They've all been fine. It can wait. And it's not like I can just drive myself."

"Soon, love. Why don't you call them and set up the appointment and I'll make the time to take you."

"Nope, you've done enough for me. You're needed at the precinct. It's only for another 10 days 13 hours."

"You're being stubborn again."

"Yes. I'm honestly more worried about my eyesight than my plumbing."

"I'm going to insist you do this, Karla. I don't mind in the least. Would you like me to have Alex or Carolyn take you? Or Nancy. If you don't want me to be there..."

"Whoa, hold up the bus, Buster. I didn't say that, but it's another day you'll lose at work. How many can you take and not get into trouble. I'm fine for 10 days, 12 hours and 55 minutes."

"Exactly?"

"Give or take a minute or so."

"This is hard on you." he told her coming to stand in front of her. "I'm sorry. I wish I could fix it for you." he took her hands.

"Me too. We could hire you out whenever you wanted to work and we'd live like kings." she laughed. "I'm being patient. Or I'm trying. Don't give me sympathy or I'll never make it. No matter how fast I want it to be over, it won't go any faster by my fighting it. Just distract me while you're home."

"Okay." he leaned over and kissed her thoroughly, laying her back and kneeling over her to continue the job.

She squirmed under him and pulled him down on top of her. He kissed her and kissed her and kissed her some more. He finally lifted his head. "This is not getting the horses fed."

"What're horses?" she asked.

"I've kissed you silly." he teased kissing her lightly on the lips. "Food, woman."

She groaned. "Okay, if we must."

He got up and helped her to her feet, watching with concern when she swayed for a minute before catching her balance. He put his arm around her and took her with him out to the barn. She knew her horses inside and out. She measured out the feed for all four horses by feel, talked to all four in calming tones, and spoke soothingly to Cinco when Dan went in to feed him. He wanted to ask if she'd made the calls she was going to make when she cleared her throat.

"I called someone I used to ride with. She's interested in Cinco. She has several younger women riders who want better horses and she's going to be coming to see him in a couple of days. I told her what happened and she said that was fine, she's only going to be using him for lessons and shows anyway. He won't care. He'll get to jump and he'll get alot of riders to test. I'm getting a good price on him and I know she'll take good care of him."

"You trust her?"

"To take care of her horses, yes. And that's what I'm after."

"I'll be here when she comes."

"Probably. She's coming on a Saturday. She has a show and an open stall in her trailer. I imagine she'll take him when she leaves. We discussed it quite extensively and she knows what I know about him."

"You can use the money to buy yourself another horse, can't you?"

"Eventually. I don't want another one right now. Once Cinco is gone I'd like to think about it for awhile first."

She was not telling him that it was bothering her, but he was able now to recognize those things about her. The less she said the more it bothered her. He had to accept that she'd tell him in her own good time how she was really feeling. He knew now that she hid from things she couldn't face. Goren had given him that clue about her. "Do the horses need hay?"

"Not yet. Soon though, I think the grass will be slowing down soon."

"You know this even blind?"

"It's the date on the calendar. I know the climate around here and how much rain we've had."

"Yes, you do. So they're all set. Want to get some dinner?"

"Please. I know this sexy chef, I hear great things about him, but I really haven't tasted his cuisine yet. It's all just hearsay. I'm dying to try the place."

Dan tucked her hand in his elbow. "I think we can accomodate the lady in our exclusive restaurant. A nice corner table perhaps? With a scenic view of the kitchen?"

"Can I make helpful suggestions to the cook?"

"I don't know. I hear he's quite the temperamental fellow where his cooking is concerned."

"The client is always right." she squeezed his arm.

He deftly steered her around the obstacles in the yard and paused right before they went upstairs into the house. She moved with surety around the inside of the house. She unerringly picked up a glass sitting on the table in front of the couch on her way to the kitchen. She paused in the doorway to the kitchen and turned her face back toward him, listening. "Aren't you coming in?" she asked.

"How did you know?"

"I can hear your clothes rustle and you breathing."

"You can hear that?"

"Try closing your eyes and walking a minute. It's a whole new experience. I'll be a better person after all of this."

Dan closed his eyes and took a careful couple of steps. She was right. He could hear his jeans rub together and his own breathing. And hers and his shoes on the carpet. He took a couple of more steps and ran into the couch. "Ow."

"That's a sharp edge. Be careful."

"How do you do it? You don't go around bumping into things."

"Lots of experience here and I count steps. Plus I know there's a squeak in the floor right before you get to the couch. If I hit that, I'm about to bump into the couch. Outside, is a different story. I remember some of the yard but not that much. The way to the barn is more familiar. I'll bet if there was no one in the squad room and all the chairs were pushed in you could walk around blindfolded too and not bump into anything. It's familiarity."

"I'll never have a chance to try that out." he said happily opening his eyes and snagging her hand as he swept her into the kitchen with him.

"Never say never. I'd never have planned on this either."

"True. Life has a way of doing to us what we least expect. We can only hope that nature heals as well as life takes away."

"She will. I have faith in my bodies ability to heal itself. I'm still young enough to have a healthy immunity system."

"That nap did you a world of good, didn't it?" he said with a smile.

"Not really. Having you home is what made my day better. I missed you today."

"That was why I called. I figured you might be going stir crazy."

"Yeah, a bit. How do people do it? How do they live without sight?"

"The human animal is supposed to be the most adaptable on the planet. Where is the flour?"

"As opposed to what? A chameleon? On the counter in the container marked flour."

"Yes, miss smarty-pants. We have opposable thumbs."

"And this is where we keep our brains?"

"Some of us. Others have them, um, elsewhere."

"Oh, Dan. I do like your wit. So what are you making for dinner?"

"It's a surprise. See if you can guess what it is."

"You have a terrible mean streak, you know that?" 

He chuckled. "Relax, sweetheart, I'm a good cook. If I cut them up can you stir some onions in a pan for me?"

"Sure. I can peel it for you. If you want it just sliced I can do that too."

"That would help. Where do you keep the onions?"

"In the closet next to the back door. You sure you've been living here?"

"Very funny." He got out the onion and grabbed a can of something and put it on the table. "Which knife do you want?"

"The small paring knife with the square handle will be fine." He got the knife a cutting board and handed them to her.

Even unable to see she peeled the onion and made careful slices. "Do you want them done in margarine? I can do that."

"Yes, that would be nice." he was surprised. While he browned the meat she used a skillet and browned the onions in half a stick of margarine, by feel.

She told him "They smell and feel done to me. Is that enough for whatever you're going to make?"

"I should know better than to underestimate you."

"You're learning. I smell beef."

"That you do. If you want to set the table and get out some bread and butter, that would be helpful."

"Plates or bowls?"

"Those big soup bowls you use when you make stew."

"Okay."

He finished browning and seasoning the meat, opened the can and dumped it in the pan and added water to let it simmer. He was about to go over to the table when he felt her arms encircle his waist from behind and she snuggled up to his back. He took her hands and turned to her, pulling her arms around him. She reached up to kiss him. "Let's go sit in the living room for a bit until dinner is ready. Can I get you anything to drink first?" he asked after a long kiss.

"No. So tell me what's going on in the world of the New York Police Department. Has there been any department wide issues I might need to know when I come back?"

He walked with her into the living room and sat next to her and chatted to her about things that would be of interest to her or any officer. He was careful to avoid any mention of things that might get her agitated. "Now, Dan Ross, stop trying to protect me and tell me what you won't tell me."

"What do you mean?"

"Dan, give me credit for having a modicum of common sense. You're telling me that they have a computer hacker getting into the computer systems all over the city and you don't expect me to figure out that they're in the police computers? You gave me a cock and bull story about there being several new cases involving a murderer on the loose and you think I don't know that Major Case is on it? Let's see what else? The commissioner is on the rampage, that's nothing new, he's always carrying on about something. Some political fall out, no doubt, but stuff like that rolls downhill. Is he on your case about something?"

"Not specifically. It's a general thing. He's carrying on about expenses again. It's not our fault the prices keep going up and our expenses don't go down. We need to cut expenses again and I'm not sure where it's going to come from."

"Have you checked with supply about their suppliers? You're dealing with the city here. People see a city or government requisition and they pad the bill. Maybe you can have someone check how much you are paying for say a ream of paper from the supplier vs going to get it yourself at the store. I know you have a petty cash fund. So use it."

"It's for emergencies and expenses."

"And what is this? If you do this, just the ones that you can get a better price on your expenses will go down and you can replenish the fund. It might be inconvenient, but in the long run it will be easier. That's what I do in my department. We have one of the lowest expense records in the department. No one's ever caught on. Captain Sackett asked me one time how I did it and I just told her careful budgeting."

"It's frowned on, though. We have contracts with distributors."

"Overpriced goods and under serviced supplies. I do place orders once in a while for appearance sake, but by and large we go get things ourselves. We never run out of supplies and just like the dry eraser markers what we buy at the local store is the same as we get from the supplier at a much lower price. Plus if we find something we can use on clearance we snatch it up for future use. We tend to have things other departments continually run out of."

"I've never heard of this. Why?"

"I don't know. We have to be careful though. Some of the departments were using us as a supply house and not placing orders. We had to tell them we were all out of things, so they'd knock that stuff off. I don't mind helping out where supplies are concerned but I'm not going to supply a whole department to make them look good. That's they're department managers problem."

"If I bring the records home, will you go over them with me?"

"Sure. There's lots of little ways to save that end up accumulating into a good sized savings."

"I wish I had an administrative assistant to help me with this kind of thing. I've got all I can do to keep the detectives supplied with what they need. I don't have the time I need to play supply officer."

"It's ridiculous. You're talents and expertise lay in law enforcement areas, and they expect street cops, no derogatory terms meant, to do what office managers are supposed to. They certainly don't train you for that. That would be like me trying to run a sting. I just don't know how and it's stupid to even try."

"I've been blind about that."

"Not blind. Busy. Suppose I walked into your job even for a day. I'd be able to take stock of the supplies, but I'd have no idea how to run the squad room. To each his own specialty."

"What else do you do that isn't common knowledge?"

"I can't think of anything. Would you think it silly of me if I said I wanted to transfer to another department. And not because I'm mad at Captain Sackett either. I just feel like I've done all I can in records. I'm bored."

"What were you thinking of?"

"I'm not sure. You know me. I'm not easy to get along with. What would you suggest?"

"You're own department?"

"Oh, you!"

He grabbed her hand and kissed it before she could whack him. "Just teasing, my love. I think with your experience you might consider fraud, you'd be an asset with their computer department, on the other hand they already have more than enough people there. You could go for the mounted division, but you'd be able to teach them a thing or two about horses and then you'd get bored. You could go for the canine unit, you're good with dogs."

"Hmm. I hadn't thought of that, not really. Would you be okay with that?"

"I don't see why not. One more animal wouldn't be that much trouble."

"I think you need to go check on dinner, funny man. It smells delicious."

"Slave driver." he teased her as he went in to do just that.

The phone rang and he heard Karen answer it. "This is she. Oh, hello. Yes, I am. Just like I'm supposed to. Excuse me?

I'm sorry, you need to repeat that. And you're just now telling me this? You'd better hope someone made a mistake or there will be a big lawsuit. I will do that. And you will be hearing from me about this."

Dan hurried to the doorway into the living room. "What's wrong?"

"That was Dr. Floyds office. There was a mix up on my blood work and I need to go see my doctor. I don't know why, they wouldn't elaborate. Someone wrote down that they'd called me and no one did. I'm supposed to stop taking all my medicine immediately. I'm going to call and leave a message on my doctors answering machine for the first available appointment. This is just what I need."

"Call me as soon as you know when it is. I'll take you."

"Okay." Karen dialled the number by feel and left her message. She hung up and turned to the kitchen door. "Dan, now what am I into? Don't I have enough to worry about?"

"_We_ will get through it, love. Together. Just like everything else."

"I don't know how much more I can stand. Oh, God, Dan. I'm scared. What the hell is going on? "

He hurriedly scooped her up in his arms and took her into the bedroom. She was shaking from head to toe and he feared she'd faint right there. It was a delayed reaction. He laid her on the bed and crawled in next to her, holding her close. Oh, man, he didn't need this. They didn't need this. He pulled the blankets over them and pulled her as close to him as he could. He wanted to bury himself in the blankets with her, but he had to protect her. It was up to him to stand by her and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to do just that.

"Karla, listen to me sweetheart. I'm here. I'm right here. We'll do whatever it takes to get through this. I promise you, I'm right here. I won't leave you alone."

"No, Dan, I can't take any more. I can't! I don't know how."

"You don't have to do it alone. I'm here. I'll help you."

"What if I'm dying? What then, Dan? Can you deal with that?"

"Don't even think like that. There's medical help available now. We'll do the whole thing until you're well, but, sweetheart, we don't even know you're sick. They said there was a problem with your blood work. They never said it was bad. You may be anemic or any number of things. We can't assume the worst."

"What else could it be? I'm a bad person. I've always been a bad luck kid, now I'm bad for you. Just let me go. You're better off without me."

"No. I'm not going to let you talk like that. That's nonsense. You're overreacting to this. Stop it right now. Listen to me. Karla Ross, look at me right now!"

"I can't see you. I can't even fucking see you. What the hell good am I? I can't see, I can't interact with normal people, I can't have kids, I'm a fucking worthless human being and I deserve everything life throws at me."

This was way over the top. She was spiraling into a depression. "I need to go turn off the stove." he said. "Will you be okay?"

"Sure, I'm fine." she said sarcastically. "I'm just fucking ducky. Never better."

"I'll stay, but it's going to ruin your pans and maybe set the house on fire." he warned.

"Go then. You'll need the house after I'm gone."

"Karla!" he said sharply.

She jerked away from him. "Go!"

"I'm just going to the kitchen. I'm coming right back."

"Go and just keep on going. Do that for you. You need a whole person, not me."

"You are being impossible." he told her harshly.

"That's me. Always the troublemaker, always the one who starts something, always the one who can't behave like a normal person. Do you think I like the way I am? Do you think I don't know when I fuck up and people think I'm abnormal? Or crazy or a complete moron? I've always been that way. Now I don't have to worry about embarrassing you or myself much longer."

Dan threw back the covers and got up. "Get your ass out of that bed!"

"What?"

"You heard me. Get your damned ass out of that bed right now or so help me I'll do it for you."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me, sweetheart." Karla was shocked. Dan thought he might really have to do what he said. She sat up warily. He had no idea of what he was going to do with her, but at least she'd stopped that nonsense. She stopped moving and he could see her barely breathing. "Come on, up." he told her again.

"What for?" she demanded, just a little angrily.

"You are not going to take this, whatever it is, lying down. You're going to get up, go out to the kitchen and have a decent meal and then we're going to figure out what we're going to do. You will not wallow is self pity any more. You hear me? You are not going to be one of those self indulgent jerks who don't take responsibility for how you are. Starting right now, you are going to set a whole new precedent. You will be the one who has all the good luck. The one who thinks before she says things and doesn't do go out of their way to make people angry. Right?"

"Says who?" she said sulkily.

"Says me and now you."

"You seem to think this is something I can change."

"It is. If you and I do it together. I'm going to help you. We're not going to just let life throw us a curve ball and not fight back. Starting right now. Come on, let's go."

"I can't!" Karla laid back down.

Dan reached over and grabbed her arm, making her get up and move toward him. "Yes, you can, because I'm not going to let you give up. I'm going to be right there helping you every step of the way."

"You can't be with me every minute."

"No, I can't. But that doesn't matter, because you won't need me all the time."

"I always need you." she said in a small voice, tears leaking out from under the bandages.

"I, my love, need you too. I need you to be with me and fight with me, whatever we need we'll do it together."

"I'm scared, Dan. I'm so scared."

"I know. So am I. But we need to be strong together."

"Okay. Dan?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I don't want you to go. I really don't."

"Good because I'm not going. Not now, not ever." He pulled her to him in a fierce hug and set her firmly on her feet. "What we need is a meal then some sleep. I'm going to call the precinct in the morning and tell them I'll be late, then we'll call your OB/GYN and we'll go sit in the office until they see you and we'll get to the bottom of this issue. I won't take no for an answer. Wipe your eyes, raise your chin and tell the world to go to hell. We're together in this."

"Yes, Dan."

"There you go. I like that answer. Let's go."

He put dinner on the table, made sure she ate a decent amount and then he did the dishes. Afterward they went back into the bedroom, got ready for bed and he held her. That was all he intended to do, but she had other ideas and he couldn't resist her. He made slow, sensual love to her and fell asleep spooned against her back.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**"Blind Faith Ch 7**

Dan was up first. He made breakfast and her tea and took it into the bedroom. She was rustling around. "Hey, sleepyhead." he said.

"Mmm? Dan, what time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Time for breakfast."

"That isn't an answer."

"It's 7:30. Wake up, your doctors office opens in half an hour. We're going to be the first call."

"What about the precinct?"

"I've already talked to Logan. He accused me of being a lazy person or words to that effect."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Let's eat."

"I um need to..."

"I figured. Go ahead. I'll be right here."

She got up and he admired her form as she went into the bathroom. She came back minutes later with her hair combed and wearing a bathrobe. She was reaching for the bed when he stepped up so she found him instead. "I love you." he told her softly.

"I love you, too."

He put his arms around her and gave her a big kiss before they crawled into bed and sat down to eat. After breakfast he went out to call her doctors office. She went in to take a shower. He dialed the number and was gratified when they answered right away. "Dr. office. How can I help you?"

"I need to make an appointment for my wife as soon as possible."

"Is your wife a patient here?"

"Yes."

"Is there an emergency?"

"She received a call from your office yesterday saying she needs to come in as soon as possible. I'm calling for that appointment, this morning if at all possible."

"I'll need your wifes name."

"Karla."

"Karla what?"

"Ross. Karla Ross."

"Just a moment sir. I'm looking her up. I'm not showing her on the computer. Are you sure she's a patient here?"

"Yes, you're here under her phone numbers. Can you look again?"

"Yes, sir."

He waited. "No, I'm still not finding her. Could she be seeing someone else wirth a similar name?"

"Not with your phone number."

"Let me ask in the office. Maybe someone knows her. Just a moment please."

He hung out on the phone for a few moments when the woman came back on. "I'm sorry, Mr. Ross. She is not a patient of ours. Maybe you should ask you wife again who she's seeing."

"What is your name?" he asked.

"I'm Tricia."

"Thank you for your time." He hung up and scowled at the phone.

Karla came out of the bedroom. "Did you get ahold of them?" she asked.

"They said you aren't a client of theirs."

"Excuse me? I've been going there since I was...ah, I know what the problem is. They know me as Karla Wilkes. I never notifed them of my name change. Can you call them back again?"

"I'll let you talk to them." He hit the redial button and handed her the phone.

"Hi, Tricia, it's Karla. I'm okay, I guess. Listen, I got a calls from you guys yesterday that I need to come in for my annual physical but I've had an accident with Cinco and I can't drive. The doctor who treated me said there was a problem in my blood work and I needed to see you as soon as possible. I'm worried. Can you help me?"

"Karla, we had a guy call just a few minutes ago looking to make an appointment for a Karla. Was that?"

"Yes, that was Dan Ross. My husband. We'll need to change the records, but I was on some strong antibiotic and some antiinflammatory and I'm hoping there's not a big problem. Can you squeeze me in, please?"

"We're booked pretty tight, but if you can be here at 9:20, I think we can get you in."

"9:20?"

"We'll be there." Dan said.

"We'll take it, Tricia. Thanks so much."

"I'll see you then."

Karla handed the phone back. I didn't even think about changing my name. I haven't been in there in awhile."

"Did you get your other documents changed?"

"Not yet. I need to do that when I get back to normal."

He sighed in relief. It was nice to see her back to her normal self. "I need to get dressed, too."

"Um, what exactly am I wearing? I know I have on jeans and socks and all my underwear is on in the right places, but what shirt do I have on?"

"Your blue running horse shirt."

"Good. That's a nice one. Thank you."

Crap, what a thing to thank him for. 'I'll go get dressed. You have white socks in your hand."

"Do they match the color of my bandages?" she wrinkled her nose at him.

"Maybe if you walk through a mud puddle a time or two." he said.

She swung them lightly at him. "Go get dressed so we aren't late."

"Yes, ma'am." he put a hand on her waist so she would know it was him and where he was at, kissed her gently and went toward the bedroom.

"Dan?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for last night. I don't know what I would have done if it hadn't been for you being here."

"I'll always be here. You're welcome."

She sat down to put on her socks. He watched her for a minute. She cocked her head in his direction. "I don't hear you moving."

He laughed at her. "Yes, dear."

He threw on his jeans and T'shirt and grabbed a jacket. He'd need to take his weapon except for in the actual doctors office. He also stowed his badge in his pocket. Karla had on her tennis shoes. Two different shoes. "Sweetheart, do you want me to tell you if I notice something wrong?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, did I forget to comb my hair?"

"You have on two different shoes."

"Ah, see, I just wanted to see if you were paying attention."

"Did I pass?"

"You did with flying colors. Can you find me the correct match to the nice ones?"

"It's the left one that's the older one."

He gave her the proper shoe and got her jacket. He helped her on with it. "You're wearing your gun, aren't you?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I can smell the gun oil."

"You can? I think that's a good thing to keep in mind. How strong is it?"

"Not very, you haven't cleaned it in awhile. Actually, this might be a good thing for me to do. They say if you keep in practice you should be able to take your gun apart and put it back together blindfolded. Here's my opportunity to practice that."

"Later. Let's go see what the doctor wants now."

"You think the doctor would frown on me doing that in her waiting room?" Karla teased.

"I'd object in my squad room, what do you think?" he told her firmly.

"That you're both a couple of stuffed shirts." she lauged at him.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Blind Faith Ch 8**

Both of them were serious and quiet by the time they reached the doctors office. Karlas grip on Dans hand was tight. He understood her fear, he was scared too. The waiting room had several woman and a few kids in it when they arrived. Dan was the only male over 5 there. He led the way up to the receptionists window. The woman slid the window open. "Hi, Karla."

"Hi, Tricia. This is my husband, Dan Ross. Dan, this is Tricia, she's been with Dr. Hannel for as long as I've been coming here."

"Hello." Dan said.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm sorry about this morning."

"Don't be. I'm pleased to know how efficient the staff is."

"Karla, it's been awhile since you were here. You'll need to fill out the insurance forms again."

"Alright. Is there some place we can do that in private? I'll have to give him the answers and I don't want everyone here listening to the us."

"We can sit in the corner and talk quietly." Dan told her looking around the room.

Dan took the clipboard and led them to the chairs. They sat down. Karla kept her sunglasses. "Mom, how come she left her glasses on. It's not sunny inside." a little boy asked in the quiet room.

"Shh." someone said urgently to the boy.

Karla stiffened beside Dan. "I'm not scaring him, am I?" she asked him.

"No, you're just behaving differently than he's used to. Let's fill this out."

He began to write. Karla answered quietly what he didn't know. Unfortunately, the information was greatly detailed and would have been embarrassing to him if he were new to being married. He finished it and gave it to her to sign then took it back up to the receptionist. "How come you have your sunglasses on, lady?"

"Hello. The doctor wants my eyes to rest. What's your name?"

"Chester."

"Hello, Chester. I'm glad to meet you. How old are you?"

"I'm four. I'll be five soon."

"What a good age. Are you a big help to you Mom?"

"Sort of. She has a new baby in her tummy so I have to take care of her, my dad says."

"I'm sure you're doing a good job."

Dan came back to sit down. "Hello." he told the little boy.

"My name's Chester. What's your name?"

"Chester come away from there. I'm so sorry." Chesters mother waddled over to get her son.

"It's no problem, ma'am. Chester was just chatting with us."

"She has something wrong with her eyes, Mom." Chester said.

"I see that. Come away and let them be."

"Bye." Chester waved to Dan.

"Bye." Dan and Karla said together. After they had moved off, Dan said. "I'll bet he's a handful for his mom some days."

"Karla, come in please."

Dan stood up and led her over to the door. "You can wait out here, sir." the nurse said.

Karla turned to him for a minute and clamped her lips together. "I'll be right here when you're done." he told her.

The nurse took Karlas arm and he saw her tense. She went with the woman and Dan went to sit back down in the chair and worry. In twenty minutes, the nurse came out. "Mr. Ross, would you come with me?" she told him.

He used his long legs efficiently and followed her back to the examining room. Karla was sitting on the examining room table in a gown looking scared and a bit belligerent. Her jaw was set and she was frowning. "Hi." he said.

She reached for him. "I'm glad you're here."

The nurse left them alone and he asked her. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. They took blood and give a urine specimen and then told me to put this awful contraption on. They won't give me any information."

"Maybe they don't know anything yet. Don't jump to conclusions yet."

There was a tap on the door. "Come in." Karla said.

A woman stepped in that reminded Dan of Rodgers the ME. "Hi, Karla. How are you?"

"As well as can be expected, Dr. This is Dan Ross, my husband. Dan, this is Doctor Hannel. She's been taking care of me far more than I like."

Dr. Hannel chuckled. "Karla is a good patient. I wish I had more like her. She's not a whiner or one to cry foul over every liittle thing."

"What she's not saying is that I'm a bull headed pain, but you know that." Karla added.

"And we mustn't forget her sharp wit and quick comebacks. Karla, I'm going to do a pelvic exam. You know the drill, I know you do. Do you want your husband to be here?"

"Yes."

Dan was a bit uncomfortable about that. Dr. Hannel looked inquiringly at him. He shook his head and indicated Karla. The doctor nodded. "As soon as the nurse gets here we'll get started. Tell me about your head injury."

While she listened, Dr. Hannel asked questions. She glanced sharply at her when Karla described her dizziness but didn't make an issue of it. Dan liked her. She knew how to handle his rather difficult wife. The nurse came in and helped position Karla on the table. Dan stood with his back to the doctor, facing Karla. He was more comfortable that way. The doctor was quick and thorough. "Okay, we're done. We'll let you get dressed then you can come to my office. I'll see you there."

Dan helped her get dressed in silence. The nurse came back and led them to her office where they sat holding hands until the doctor came in. "Well, I have to say that marriage agrees with you, Karla. You look happier than I've ever seen you. Congratulations." she said setting a file down on her desk and sat down.

"I'm happy. Dan makes me happy. Don't stall, Doctor. What's going on?"

"Don't jump the gun young lady. How long did you take those antibiotics the other doctor prescribed?"

"Just a couple of days, why?"

"Well, the good news is that you're pregnant. You really don't remember when your last period was?"

"No."

"Well as best we can determine you are about 10 weeks along. The first three months are crucial to development so far as even an aspirin is concerned but if you are indeed that far along something that strong shouldn't interfere with the development of the baby. We can only keep our fingers crossed. You are NOT to take any more of that. Your white cell count is fine, so I don't believe you have any infection,"

"It doesn't matter. I can't carry to term anyway. You know that."

"I know that's what you've always believed. You also told me you couldn't get pregnant. I'm telling you, that if you haven't aborted by now, chances are very good that you'll see this baby live to be born, if you do exactly what you're supposed to."

"Now here Mr. Ross..."

"Dan."

"Dan, here is where you come in. Because you and Karla are not the normal childbearing age I need to keep a close watch on her and so do you. I want her in here every two weeks and she's to rest as much as possible at home. I want to make sure she takes her prenatal vitamins and where possible avoid getting excited."

'I'm pregnant, not brain dead." Karla said sharply.

"You're bull headed and you need to be careful. At your age, this is probably your last chance to have a baby of your own. Do you want this child or not?"

"Yes. You know I do."

"Then listen to what I'm saying. As soon as you can make a regular appointment, I want to do an ultrasound. That'll give us a more accurate picture of just how far along you are. I'm going to give you a restricted diet and you follow it. And you tell your captain, I'll come there and personally speak to her if she gives you any trouble about this."

"I'm sure that will have her quaking in her boots. What about my blood work? The other doctors office said I had a problem with it and..."

"I'll be speaking to them about that. That was a poor choice of words and they worried you needlessly. You are a bit anemic, and I want to watch that, but the diet I'm giving you should take care of that. You should have been told sooner and someone should have done bloodwork before those antibiotics were prescribed, but what's done is done. Now, Dan, you have the hard part for awhile,"

"I do?" Dan asked.

Dr. Hannel grinned at him. "You have to keep a tornado contained and you have to do the middle of the night pickles and ice cream runs."

"At least until they figure out how to make you men have the babies." Karla teased grinning happily.

"Anything for you, love. Anything." he kissed her.

Dr. Hannel looked on with approval. "Go celebrate and let me get back to my patients. Karla, two weeks. Not a day later."

"Yes, Doctor." Karla said meekly.

Dan gave her a worried look. Hannel gave him a firm nod. She believed everything was okay and he could relax just a bit too. He grinned and shook her hand. "We'll make the appointment and see you in two weeks."

"Call me earlier if you need anything or there's any problems. I'm counting the days."

Dan took the papers the doctor gave him and took Karlas hand. They went out to the reception area and made the appointment. Dan did, Karla was lost in a happy daze. He led her out of the room and stopped in the empty corridor outside. "We're going to have a baby after all. Nothing can keep a Ross down." he said.

"Nothing can keep a Ross down. Dan, a baby. Our baby. Do you really think...?"

"I think Dr. Hannel knows you, knows her job and knows what she's talking about. Let's go get these prescriptions filled and go home. I want to have you all to myself today."

"What about going in to work?"

"Not today. Today, we're spending together. You and me and our baby."

"I love you. I'm not going to die, I have you, and soon a baby to love. I'm the happiest woman in the whole world."

"You deserve it. Let's go home."

"We can't." she said suddenly.

"We can't? Why ever not?" he demanded.

She smiled. "Because your wife and baby are hungry for something besides a sandwich."

He chuckled then laughed and gave her a fierce, but careful hug. "Then I will feed my family the best meal I can find. Come on, Mom, let's go feed you."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Blind Faith Ch 9**

Dan fed his beaming wife and he wished she could see his smile too. She was afraid to talk about it, but he couldn't help loving her joy. He was going to do everything in his power including sitting on her if he had to to make sure she stayed healthy and pregnant.

He was on his way to the drugstore before going home when his cell phone rang. It was the precinct. "Captain Ross."

"It's Goren, Captain. I'm sorry to bother you, but we have a situation that requires your immediate attention."

Dans radar immediately went on full alert. Immediate attention from Goren was the same as a red alert on the starship Enterprise. "What's up?"

"I don't want to go into it over the phone. You'll need to come to the bull pen ASAP."

"Karla is with me. I have to get her home."

"We can get her a cab from here, sir." Bobby said.

Dan had come to rely on Bobbys intuition and his own and he recognized this was a major situation for him not to have time to take Karla home. "We'll be right there."

"What's up, Dan?" Karla asked alerted to his tone of voice.

"We have to go to the precinct. Something is up that Bobby can't talk about over the phone. I'll get you a cab from there. I'm sorry."

"So am I, but it's what we do. It's who we are. Our baby will be proud of his or her daddy. Don't ever forget that."

"And his or her mommy. You're something to be proud of too."

He made a hasty U-turn and sped up heading for the precinct. "Now is when I wish we had lights and sirens on our own vehicles."

"Want me to stick my head out and scream a siren noise?"

"I don't want our baby to have bugs for dinner. We'll be fine." he grinned at her, but he was concentrating on his driving.

He wheeled into the parking space and hurriedly got out. Karla didn't wait for him to come around and open her door. She took his hand and was right beside him when he hit the elevator doors. The elevator luckily was empty and took them straight to the 11th floor. Dan had to walk more slowly because of Karlas shorter legs but Bobby met him at the door. He turned to Karla. "You can wait for me in my office, love."

he gestured for an unencumbured officer to take her there.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"There's been a shooting. Logan and Wheeler both went down. They're in surgery now. The shooter is at large and he's gunning for all the Major Case detectives. That's what the e-mail says. He's got a grudge against us and we don't know when or why he's doing this. He spent the day tracking Logan and Wheeler. Now he's after Simons and Mits. He's telling us who he's going after, but we have no idea who it is or why."

"What kind of weapon is he using?"

"Standard rifle. No help there."

"Are we tracing his signal on the computer?"

"We tried. The IT department is working on it, but the signal is scattered and on the move throughout the city."

"Get someone to call Karla a taxi. I want her out of harms way."

"I did. They can't come for at least two hours. There's some kind of strike on over that new ordinance by the mayors office."

"She should be okay in my office. Let's get all out detectives on this. Call in anyone out in the field, unless they're well out of the city. We may need them. Did you call MCW?"

"I did. Captain Sackett hasn't heard anything, but they're on the alert for an attack."

"Has he given us any clue at all what his beef is?"

"Not beyond his hatred of all the officers here in Major Case. We're tracking down recent rifle purchases, but it's a long shot."

"Has he named anyone in particular?"

"He knows the names of the officers he shot and the two he's stalking. He was very specific about it."

"He might have gotten the names from listening to the police scanner. See what else he might have picked up. Also check and see if he started with Logan and Wheeler for a specific reason or it's just a random hit. How are they?"

"Still in surgery at last report. I'm going to head over there and see what they might have noticed. They were driving back here and were shot through the car window."

"This means whoever this is knows the route we use in and out of the main drive. Have all incoming and outgoing squads use the back entrance."

"Yes, sir."

Dan strode into his office. "I'm sorry. It'll be a while before a taxi can get here to take you home." he told Karla

"It's okay. I'm happy to be here. It's nice to be out among people again. What's going on?"

"I can't tell you much, because we don't know much. Logan and Wheeler are in surgery and we have someone who has a grudge against Major Case detectives."

"Including you?" Karla demanded.

"I'm guessing, yes. I will get you out of harms way as soon as I can."

"What about you?"

"I'm not leaving here until we catch him so I'll be okay."

"Dan, don't try to pull the wool over my eyes. I know you're in danger as well. I can't tell you not to do your job. I just want you to be careful."

"I am. I swear I am. Do you need anything?"

"No. Just do what you have to do. I'll be fine."

"If you need anything..."

"I know."

"This is a hell of a day, isn't it? Not at all the way I'd hoped to spend the rest of the day."

"We're together, aren't we?"

"Consider yourself kissed."

"You, too. Go do your job, Captain Ross."

He smiled though he knew she couldn't see it. "I'll be in to check on you from time to time."

"I'll be fine. Go."

So he left the room and went to do his job. He was out in the squad room when his phone rang. He looked over at Karla. "Would you answer that, Sgt?" he called.

"Yes, sir."

He expected it to be a routine call. Karla moved around to sit in his chair. Her body language was unusual. He straightened up. Bobby looked from him to Karla and back. He didn't know Karla as well as Dan, but he knew his captain well enough to know that he was alerted about something. "Has the perp been contacting us specifically by internet?" Dan asked.

"Until now."

"I think he just made phone contact and Karla is on the phone with him."

Bobby spun around and started to get up. "Get a trace on it." Dan told him hurrying toward the office.

"Stop!" Karla called holding up her hand. Dan stopped. How could she know he was coming toward her? "He says if you come any closer he'll kill me." she said.

Dan felt all the blood drain from his face. "Who is on the phone, Karla?" he asked.

"Who's calling please?" she asked formally. "I can't take them off. Doctors orders. But if I do... Alright." she reached up and pulled off the sunglasses. "There. No, I can't take those off. If I do I could damage my eyesight permanently. I don't want to do that."

She reached over fumbling on the phone until she located the speaker button and hung up the receiver. Dan could hear the man for the first time. "Hello, Captain Ross."

"Who are you and what do you want with my detectives?"

"They are only part of it. You are all dead. You just don't know it yet."

"If you want me, let them go."

"Who said I want you? You have a tremendous ego, Captain Ross."

Dan took a careful step toward the office. A bullet shattered the window to his office and plowed into the desk where Karla sat. She screamed and dove to the floor. "Don't move any closer. Tell her to get back up and sit in the chair."

"Sgt., get back up and sit in the chair." Dan said.

"Oh, come now, Captain. She something special to you. That's obvious. You can do better than that. What's her name?"

Dan could hear Bobby behind him talking rapidly into the phone. "S-Sgt. Karla Wilkes." he said. Karla was getting up and searching for the chair with her hand while the wind whistled through the shattered window, creating a lot of noise of flapping and flying papers. "Are you okay?" he couldn't help himself asking.

"I-I'm fine." she said unconvincingly.

"She won't be if you try to come any closer." the man said.

"She can't sit in there with that window out. That wind is freezing."

"Get her a jacket then. We don't want the blind lady freezing to death, do we?"

He was watching through the window. Where could he be? He moved toward the coat rack. If fhe could get a jacket with a bullet proof vest under it and get it on her he could shield her with his body long enough to get her out of shooting range. "Stop right there! Have someone bring the jacket. I want you where I can see you."

One of the other officers took a coat off the rack and extended it toward him. He was disappointed that he hadn't been able to get the vest. He took the jacket. "I need to take it to her." he said.

"No, just toss it. She's capable of putting it on herself."

Dan wanted so much to talk to Karla, for her to be able to see him. He tossed the jacket toward her but not too hard. If she got close enough he'd be able to snatch her out of the door. "Not good enough. You can't go to her and she can't come get it. Now she has to sit and shiver because you're trying to be clever."

"Don't take it out on her because of me." Dan said.

"You have one more opportunity, Ross. Put your hands behind your head and walk over to the doorway. Good, now kick the jacket to her. Don't put you're hands down!"

Dan did as he was told. "Here it is." he told her, kicking her the jacket.

She reached out to try to catch it. He hadn't meant for it to fall short, but it did and she bent to get it. He dove for her, expecting a bullet to plow into his back any minute. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled them under the desk and covered her with his body. There was four distinct shots but none of them reached them. Then all was quiet. He heard a grand commotion and teams of police with their own rifles with scopes appeared at his office door. They looked through them, but didn't see anyone. "Clear." they called.

Dan grabbed Karla and lifted her, practically carrying her out of the office. They ducked around the corner and put the length of the squad room between them and the outer wall. "Go get that son of a bitch!. Are you okay?" he asked her, checking her all over for wounds.

"I'm fine." she said faintly. "I'm cold."

He skimmed out of his coat and put it around her. He pulled her against him again and held her. "How the hell did he get my extension? Who the fuck is this man? How did he get access to our station? I want answers and I want them now!" he bellowed into the squad room at large.

Karla suddenly jerked away from him and grabbed at her face. She was trying to peal the patches off her eyes. "I can't do this any more. I won't be blind any more."

"Karla, no. It's only been a few days." he tried to grab her hands.

She jerked back and continued to claw at the patches. "I'm not some object that you have to take care of. I'm an officer in the NYPD and I will see now. I will, dammit."

"No, sweetheart. Just calm down. You can't take them off. Shh, Karla. It's okay. You're safe now. I have you." He gently grabbed and held her wrists. "Don't fight me. Relax. I need you to tell me everything he said."

As he'd hoped, having something constructive to do eased her panic and she quit trying to snatch the patches off her eyes. "He said he could see me and he wanted me to walk around the desk and sit in the chair or he'd open fire on the Squad room and the first one he hit would be you. He guided me around the desk. He could see every bit of your office. Then he told me to call you over to the door. I told him no, because I knew he was going to hurt you. That's when he told me you were coming toward me. I tried to get you to stop before you got into range."

"What can you tell me about his voice? Did you notice anything different about it? Accents, lisps, anything?"

"He didn't use a lot of slang or street words. No swear words at all, he spoke almost like he'd had years of higher education. He sounded like a middle class working man."

"Can you recognize his voice again if you heard it?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I'll never forget how he said your name with a sneer in his voice though."

"So you got the impression that he knew me?"

"Yes, but it waasn't like a friend type thing. He didn't know who I was so it wasn't recent or intimate. It was more of a professional thing. He knew Major Case, where your office window was but he didn't specifically mention anyone else in the squad room."

"You did great."

"Dan, maybe you should have all the blinds drawn on all the outside windows in case he finds a way to shoot through another window to get at you."

"Good idea. Sweetheart, I'm going to get you somewhere to sit in another office. An inside office, okay? Right here is the watch commanders office. He keeps telling me he needs an office with a window."

"When I see him I'll tell him, no he doesn't." Karla said with a smile. "Here take your jacket back. You'll be cold out there with that window broken."

"I'm fine."

"Take the damned jacket, Dan."

"Yes, dear." he said more to humor her than because he needed it. He wanted to be out there directing the hunt for this shooter. "I love you."

"Love you too. Go do your captains thing." she waved him away.

He was worried about her. She was taking this too easily. He found the squad room in a mass of energy. "Let's get CSU up here and then maintenance to put something up over that window. Close all the blinds to the outside. I don't want him taking another shot from a different location."

"Someone call the hospital and see how Logan and Wheeler are doing. Duncan, find out where Simon and Mits are and tell them to watch for this guy. He's in the wind, he could be anywhere."

The door closed quietly where Karla was and the lights went out. Bobby noticed. He considered saying something to his captain but decided it wasn't something he should do. This was up to Karla.

Karla was still reacting to the bullet so close to her and her baby. She snatched the patches off as soon as the lights were out, but she didn't open her eyes. This was a big decision for her. She knew what they said but she couldn't wait. Not now with her life and possibly her babies at stake. She turned her chair toward the far wall and cautiously opened her eyes. She was disappointed for a minute then she realized she could see. Some light at any rate. There was varying shades of darkness and she could see objects on the wall. She could see.

"Thank God." she wanted to run out and tell Dan, but held off. He was going to be really pissed about it but tough. She could see. As her eyes became used to the light she could see more. She moved her chair around carefully so her eyes could become used to more light gradually. Her vision was slightly blurry but that would probably go away. Today had been a mixture of good and bad. Now that she could see she was going to help catch the prick that had been shooting at them.

Using the watch commanders computer she went on line. This was stuff she knew about that the department did not officially endorse. If IT knew about it they'd never said anything against it. She went through her personal account and began tracking the man's e-mails. She found enough information to get them to his house. She heard a lull in the conversation in the squad room, but attributed it to the ebb and flow of the office. "Come out with your hands in the air!" she heard Dan said loudly.

She hit print and went to the door to see where they were pointing. She opened the door slowly because of the light, and stepped out to find the guns of the officers outside all pointed at HER. Dan lunged forward and snatched her out of the doorway again and some of the officers flew into the office. "Clear!" they said. They came out and stared at Karla.

Dan, too, looked at her. "Karla?" he asked unbelieving.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Blind Faith Ch 10**

"Yes, that's who I am. Very good. What the hell's going on?" Karla demanded.

"We traced the use of the perps account to that computer."

"I was on his account getting information for you."

"We thought it was him."

"Did you know I was in there? Did you forget?"

"Karla, you can see."

Karla threw her hands up in the air. "Brilliant detective work. You ought to work for the police department. Will you put your damned guns away? Do I look like a 43 year old man to you?"

"How did you come up with 43?" Bobby demanded.

Dans face was red with anger and embarrassment. He gestured for the officers to holster their guns. His whole demeanor showed this anger and it was directed at Karla. Her sharp tongue bordered on insubordination. "Let's go back in here…." He growled.

"Uh, Captain, I think and interview room is a better idea." Bobby risked his captains wrath to venture an opinion.

"Good idea." He said with gritted teeth.

He reflexively reached for Karlas hand. She moved it just enough so he couldn't get it. He looked at her surprised and she was glaring at him. She moved off toward the interview room ahead of the rest of them. What a temper she had, but he wasn't going to let this one go. This was too important. He followed her and Bobby and Alex followed him. Karla went inside, moved to the back of the room and stood with her arms crossed belligerently looking at him. She glanced at the other two, but her main focus was on Dan.

"What did you find out? Bobby asked imposing his bulk between the two.

"He's a 43 year old man, Lyle Dornan. He just lost his job and he blames the police for it. He's a member of a semi-militia group and thinks the police are the oppressive arm of the law. He has at least two kids, because they sent him e-mails. One of them is band at school, Brooklyn Middle School, probably a girl. The other one is in grade school, I'd guess judging by the e mails. And using text messaging. It's hard to read. I think that one is a boy. From what they're saying they miss him so I think it was a recent divorce or separation. There's no e-mail from his wife. I have inquiries into his militia group and he's behind on his video club membership and has seriously large amounts on bounced checks at the bank."

"What is his password?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. I went in the back way."

"And you got all that information?" Alex asked.

"It was all right there."

"What software did you use?"

"You don't want to know. The NYPD frowns on initiative."

This was clearly aimed at Dan. "If it will help us catch this perp, feel free do go to town." He told her firmly.

"I can't until I hear from my inquiries. I didn't have enough time."

"I'll go get my computer." Alex said.

"I'll go check on some things." Bobby said.

The two of them left and the husband and wife stared at each other. "Why are you so mad?" Dan asked.

"Because you thought even thought for a moment that I might be that shooter or in league with him. What the hell was going through your head?"

"That he might be here in the precinct. That he might have an accomplice who was actually doing the shooting. That you might be in danger. That was what I was thinking. And IT couldn't get into his account so how if you could, he might be in there with you. I was scared for you and for the baby. Can you blame me?"

"No."

"I do love you and I'm sorry if you thought for one minute that I didn't trust you. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me or the department. I was running on instinct, okay? I've been a cop a long time and I'm cynical. You know that."

"I know that. Dan, don't ever think I'd hurt you. You mean everything to me, you and our baby. I was trying to help. I wanted to come out and tell you from the very first minute I found out that I could see, but I knew you were working. I wanted to - I wanted to be part of it. I wanted to give you something to help you. I wanted you to be proud of me. To not feel like I'm a burden to you."

"You aren't a burden. You never have been. A pain in the….neck sometimes, but never a burden. I was so scared when I heard him talking to you in my office. Do we have to….Do we have to tell your doctor about this? I'm supposed to be taking care of you." He asked tentatively, taking a step toward her.

"I don't think she needs to know about this. What she doesn't know won't hurt us." Karen took two steps toward him.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked.

"Are you still mad at me?" she countered.

"I can't think of anyone I'm less mad at right now." He said.

"Neither can I."

With every comment, they took one step closer until they were nearly touching. He wanted so much to touch her. She wanted it just as much, but they were in a public place. Dan looked around and his officers hastily looked away. He turned his attention back to his wife. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, you know."

"That's funny you do the same thing to me every time I look at you."

"So what are we going to do about that?"

"I think we can figure it out, later. When we're home and alone. In the meantime, I'm going to use the computer to help you catch this bastard and then you're going to nail his ass to the jailhouse wall."

"And then?"

Karla motioned for him to lean down. She whispered into his ear for a minute. He grinned and caught her by surprise with a lightening quick kiss. "Get to work. I'm ready for that to happen."

"You go find him, my Dan. I'll be waiting when you do."

Dan turned and opened the door breezing out into the squad room. "What have we found out, people?" he demanded.

Alex walked back into the room carrying her laptop. She glanced from her friend to her captain. "I'm not sure what you said, but I'd like you to be around here more."

Karla laughed. "No, you wouldn't. Let's see what we can find out."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Blind Faith Ch 11**

Karla went home with a police escort at 5:00. Dan stayed. The squad car had orders to stay there and keep an eye on the place until they were relieved and there was round the clock protection until the man was caught. Dan came home at 11:15, tired and more than ready for a good nights sleep.

The house was gently lit with soft lights and soothing music playing. There was a hint of cinnamon on the air and cooked chicken. Karla was curled up on the couch in a silk robe he'd bought her with her hair spread out on the pillow under her head. He sat down on the soft stuffed chair and just let the tension drain away from him. They'd spent the entire day searching for this man and half the night. Logan and Wheeler were going to be fine, but they were the lucky ones. Simon and Mits had been gunned down and killed for no reason anyone could figure out.

He finally had to admit that he was too tired to continue and gone home. He sighed and wanted to sleep in the worst way, but he didn't figure he'd be able to. Karla sighed in her sleep and rolled over onto her back. The notebook she'd been writing on fell to the floor. He picked it up and looked at it. It had a list of things to get for the baby. The next page had a list of questions she needed to ask the doctor. A third page had possible baby names. Some of them were mixtures of his and hers, some had stars behind them some were so crossed out as to be practically illegible. He noticed with a smile that Hiram and had stars behind them.

He was going to close the book when he saw a fourth page. It had a series of hearts all decorated differently with doodling around them. In every one of them was his initials and hers intertwined. Some had decorations on the outside, some was just plain. On the bottom of the page was a simple poem she'd scribbled. It wasn't very good as far as poetry goes, but it was sweet.

"I'm sorry for being such a crab.

You really don't deserve it

I love you so very much

I don't know how to prove it

I'm grouchy when I should be kind

As sour as a pickle rind

But what's a rose without some thorns?

A bull without some horns?

Only a cow with just one trick

Its like talking to a brick.

I'm not a brick, I'm just as thick

Or so I have been told

On bricks a building can be built

If you just know how to do it

To anyone who can't do that

Fuck them, they can screw it"

Dan snorted with humor. Nope, not a poet, his wife. The sound of his voice woke her up. "Oh, there you are. I was waiting for you."

"I see that." He tossed the tablet on the table in front of the couch.

"I got bored." She said sitting up and putting her hair back behind her head. She looked sleepy and rumbled yet and never more beautiful to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Blind Faith Ch 12**

Karla got a shower, got dressed and had breakfast before going out to feed the horses. She was still enjoying the sights she never thought she'd see again. Cinco was quite vocal about wanting his breakfast. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you big pig. You'll get yours as soon as I get it ready." she told him with a smile. It slipped when she realized the big clown would be going away soon. He didn't know and wouldn't care so he continued to make a lot of noise.

Karla fed them and petted each one. She paused at Cincos stall again and went in. He lifted his head looking out of his stall, swivelling his ears uncertainly. "What's up, big guy? You know I won't hurt you." She used a brush to stroke his silky coat. He lifted his head over her and went over to the door to look out for a minute looking around before coming back to grab a huge mouthful of grain. "Cinco?"

He was nervous. She brushed his side farthest from the door, thinking to settle him down. He snorted and turned to the door again. She went over to stand by him to look out and he returned to his grain nudging her toward the far wall, keeping himself between her and the door. "Have you and Dan been conspiring while I was down?" she complained mildly.

"Come out of there, Karla." A male voice told her.

She froze. No one knew her name here. Cinco pinned his ears and lunged at the man standing just outside the stall door. He leaped back and stumbled on the slippery straw in the aisle. He started to get up and Karla swung open the door wide knocking him down on the floor again. Cinco jumped out of the stall, lending his weight to the force of the stall door.

Karla pounced on him and knocked him flat, kneeling on him and pulling his arms behind his back. "Stay down. What the hell do you want?"

"You were playing me. You aren't blind."

The comment shocked her. She cranked on his arms, causing him to arch in pain. "You're the one who shot at me yesterday. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say..."

The man tried to roll and throw her off but years of riding horses made some strong thigh muscles and she remained firmly attached to his back. She foraced his head down and his arms up behind him. The pain alone made him freeze. He began to swear furiously. That was all he could do while Karla considered her options. She looked around while she read him his Miranda rights from memory. A handgun lay a short distance away from them. Cinco had gone outside and was visible munching on and enjoying the fresh grass in the yard. Before she'd gotten him he'd been trained to come at a whistle. Would he still do it?

She whistled. He lifted his head still eating the mouthful of grass and looking toward the barn. She whistled again and he made his way casually toward her. He paused just inside the door. The pull of the grass was strong. "Come on, Cinco. Good boy."

"What're you going to do?" the man demanded.

"Cinco doesn't like men and he really doesn't like you. I suggest you hold very still. He weighs a good 1250 pounds. Him even putting one hoof on you wouldn't be a pretty sight."

Using that as her bluff, she shoved his arms up to paralyzed him for a moment with pain and jumped for his gun. Cinco snorted and bolted back out of the barn. That was okay. The noise, the pain, the threat of Cinco stepping on him had the man confused and Karla was able to get his gun and train it on him before he posed a further threat. "Now, get up. And do not even think about testing whether or not I'll shoot your ass. I will in a heartbeat."

The man looked warily at her. "Why are you with him? Do you know what he is?"

"I know what he is. Go out to the truck."

"I don't ..."

"What's your name?"

"Lyle Dornan."

"Well, Mr. Dornan, I'm going to hand cuff you and call the police to come and get you. You are being charged with trespassing, assault on a police officer, attempted kidnapping, and reckless use of a firearm and that's just to start with. Further investigation could turn up more charges Walk."

Lyle walked quietly toward the truck. Karla stayed well back from him and off to the side. They got to the truck and she had him place his hands on the truck bed while she dug for the handcuffs she kept in the truck. He was looking for an opening to change the status quo. It came from an unexpected source. Cinco came over to investigate what was going on, Dornan looked at him and Karla glanced away for just a moment. Dornan slammed her against the truck and took off runniong for the road. Cinco snorted surprised and jumped away.

"Damn it, Cinco." Karla shouted at the gelding.

He jerked his head up and moved away from the anger in her voice. She ran for the house. The house phone was ringing. "Hello."

"Karla, what's wrong?" Dan demanded.

"He's here! Lyle Dornan. I had him, getting ready to cuff him when Cinco scared him and he took off. He ran toward the road."

"I'm on the way. Get in your truck and get the hell out of there! Get your gun. I'm calling the local precinct."

"Hurry. Be careful Cinco is loose."

"I don't care about the damned horse."

"He saved me. I can't get out of here if you're on the phone."

"Call me when you're safe."

Karla headed for the bedroom where her piece had been moved and froze in the doorway. Lyle Dornan was sitting on her bed with her gun locker in his lap and a gun in his hand. "No horses in here." he said calmly.

"What do you want? How did you get in here?"

"The window, and I want your boyfriend. He took my job, my wife, my freedom and my life. He took everything from me. Now he's going to find out what it's like to lose what he loves most. I've been watching you. You seem like a bright woman, why are you with him?"

"That doesn't matter now. What do you plan on doing?"

"I've been giving that some thought. I could take you with me, but I think you'd be more trouble than I want to deal with. I could tie you up and leave you here, or I could just kill you. No matter what I do, my life is over. I'll spend the rest of my life in prison if I'm caught."

"Why did you kill those cops?"

"Because your dear captain feels responsible for his officers and I want him to know what that feels like for the rest of his life. He's the reason those officers died. Four deaths on his conscience. He's the one who caused this."

"Some of those officers were close friends of mine. Why do I have to live with that? What did I ever do to you?"

"You were sleeping with the enemy. Your bad judgment is your crime, Sgt. Wilkes. Yes, I know who you are. You made quite a splash when you and the captain started seeing each other. Congratulations. Now it's going to be the cause of your death. You dying will make him hurt worse than all the other officers under his command. I guess I am going to kill you afterall. What's one more death?"

"I don't want to die."

"Too bad. I do. Once he gets here and finds your lifeless body he'll come after me even if he has to resign to do it. He'll kill me, of course, and then he'll go to prison. He won't get off no matter how he tries."

"You're so sure he'll punish you by killing you? Or that he'll resign? If he doesn't and he still gets you he won't get any jail time. Did you think of that?"

"I've been studying your captain. He's so by the book he's rigid. He won't want to give the department a black eye. I thought about going to get his boys, but I decided that you were the one he wants now. You mean more to him that his boys. Besides I don't kill kids."

"If you kill me, you will be a double murder and a baby killer. I'm pregnant." she told him in a desperate attempt to make him change his mind.

"No, see I looked up your background. It's a well known fact that you can't get pregnant. That was all over the department too."

"Sometimes the rumors are premature. I-I, uh, we just found out. I'm ten weeks along. I've always wanted a baby of my own."

Dornan paused. Clearly his conscience was bothering him. "Alright, I'll give you a chance. That's more than I was given. Get over here and lay on the bed."

"I don't...you can't..."

"Don't worry. I have not interest in your body. I'm going to give you a chance to save yourself and your baby. Come on." Dornan got up and moved over so Karla could enter the room. "Lay down on your back."

Carefully, looking for an opening to turn the tables, she did as she was told and laid down. Dornan put the gun case down and moved over toward her. He pulled cord from his pocket and tied her arms and legs in a straddle position to the bed. Karla tried to keep her hands away from the posts to give her some cord to wiggle but he cruelly yanked her arms up and tied them tightly. "Stay there." he told her harshly.

He walked out of the room. She tried her bonds but they were tight. He came back with a large butcher knife and a piece of duct tape. He taped the knife on the bedroom door casing. "If you can reach that, you can save yourself. Lots of luck." he said viciously.

He left the room, but he didn't leave the house. Karla couldn't tell what he was doing, then she smelled gasoline. No, he was setting the house on fire. If she didn't get loose she'd either fry or die of smoke inhalation. He poured gas all the way to the living room doorway, visible from the bedroom door. He tossed the gas can away and looked at her. "This is what I think of your captain." he lit a match and threw it onto the trail of gasoline. It nearly exploded and he left the house.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Blind Faith Ch 13**

Terror filled Karla. Not for herself so much as for her baby. She strained with all her might to get the headboard to move. It was too solid. It had been built out of solid oak when furniture was built to last. Damn she hated that era right now. She began a rhythmic pulling, thinking she might work something loose. All she succeeded in doing is pulling the cords into her wrists. It didn't matter. Pain was irrelevant right now. She also pulled and kicked with her legs. One was loosening. That was something. She kicked furiously. Smoke was starting to filter through the house now and her time was running out. The cord on her right ankle was really loose now. She jerked up with her leg and it came loose.

"Help!" she called. She used that foot and put it on the cord of the left foot and jerked with both of her feet. They didn't do much good at first, but there was some give. She struggled furiously and succeeded in breaking the cord. That left her feet free, but it didn't help her hands. She used her feet for leverage, but she couldn't get anywhere. She needed that headboard to move. She rolled up on her back and kicked toward it. The smoke was really starting to get thick. She tried not to breath as much as possible.

She prayed Dan would hurry, that someone would see smoke, that someone would even stop and see about Cinco being loose. Anything. Repeated kicks didn't do any good. If she got out of this, she was going to destroy this thing. "Hang on, sweetie. Mommys trying to get us out of here." she found concentrating on the baby inside of her was giving her more strength. Over and over she kicked at the headboard. She had to stop to catch her breath. She thought she heard a noise. "Help! Dan." she screamed and resumed trying to break up the furniture.

"Karla!" she heard Dan calling.

"Dan. In the bedroom. Hurry!"

She heard coughing from the smoke. She kept kicking, she had to get free. Dan charged in. "Get the knife. On the door way." she said.

He grabbed it and cut the cords. "Oh, my God. We have to get out of here." He helped her to her feet and turned to the doorway, but something exploded in the living room and a wall of flame whooshed into the air. "The window. We have to go out the window."

Karla was coughing too much to answer. He put an arm around her and led her over to the window. He grabbed a blanket and covered his arm using it to break out the glass. He threw the blanket over the window sill "You go first. I'm right behind you." he said.

She hurried out the window, Dan holding onto her arms so she didn't have to drop the entire four feet to the ground. Bobby came over and grabbed her, half carrying her out of danger. "I called the fire department." he called back to Dan.

Dan didn't follow right away. He needed three things. The first one was her gun safe, the second was their laptop computer and the third one was the important papers they needed including insurance policies, and their available stash of cash. Alll three were aerodynamic and went sailing out the window. By this time, it was too smoky for anything else to be saved. He was coughing and choking as he followed Karla out the window. Bobby was there watching for him. "How's Karla?" he asked.

"She's coughing less than you. The ambulance is outside the gate. How do you open it?"

"In her truck. A remote."

Dan staggered toward the driveway. Karla was sitting on the ground near the pasture fence. An EMT was crouched next to her with an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. Bobby headed for her truck and opened the gate for the ambulance, fire department and the police. Karla reach for Dans hand. He dropped beside her and an EMT came over to him and began to check him out. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"She needs to go to the hospital and be checked out." her EMT said to him.

"So do you." the one treating Dan said.

"Our voices have changed." Karla said drily taking the oxygen mask off.

The EMT tried to put it back on her. She knocked it aside and glared at him. "You need this." he said.

"Put it back on." Dan said.

Karla sighed and let him put it back on with a resentful look.

Bobby was talking to the police and then the yard cleared of police and he came over to them, crouching down in front of them. "I've updated the APB and let the local police know what's going on and the squad is out in force. We'll get him. Karla, did he say anything we could use to find him?"

"No. He wants Dan to suffer like he has. He was going to go after the boys, but doesn't want to hurt kids. That's why he tied me up and left the knife on the doorway. I told him."

"You're pregnant." Bobby guessed.

"Yes." Dan told him.

"Dan, he did say something. He knows what's going on in the precinct. He made reference to the early issue we had with the department and he knew what was going on but he didn't know we got married. He thinks we just live together."

Bobby looked thoughtful. "I have an idea."

"What?" Dan asked.

"I'd rather not say it out loud."

"Writing stuff in my truck." Karla said.

"Do what you have to, Goren." Dan said.

Bobby nodded. The EMT's were packing up their things. "We're going to take you to the hospital to check you out. It'll be up to them if you stay there overnight or not."

Dan got to his feet and helped Karla up as well. "Uh, Dan..." she said fearfully.

"I'll take care of it, love. Let's see what the doctors say."

They were loaded into the same ambulance, Karla refused to lay down on the stretcher. The EMT's relented when she stayed quiet next to Dan. They passed several fire trucks coming to their home. "I suppose it's gone now." she said.

"I think so. How long ago did he leave?"

"I don't know. I was busy and didn't look at the clock. He spread gasoline all over though. He said he was giving me a chance that you didn't give him."

"I'm sorry, love."

The EMT that was monitoring Karlas blood pressure told him. "Keep that up, it's bringing her pressure down." he joked. "How far along are you?"

"About 10 weeks."

"Make sure you tell them that."

"I will."

They rested in the ambulance until they got to the hospital. Again Karla refused to ride on the stretcher and Dan agreed. They were taken into Emergency Room in separate rooms for examination. Karla received extra attention because of her condition. Dr. Hannel was called. She came in and found Karla nearly in tears. "Sorry, I'm late." she said.

"They won't tell me anything. Not how Dan is, or how my baby is..."

"I can't help with Dan, but I'm here to find out how your baby is. I guess we're going to do an ultrasound sooner."

"I want Dan here."

"I've done this before." she said attempting to stem Karlas growing anxiety.

"Dan. Now!"

"Relax. As soon as the tech gets here with the sonograph I'll send them to find him. Have you had any cramps or bleeding?"

"No."

"That's good." Karla eyed her doctor. Dr Hannel was well aware of her patients extreme paranoia to medical personnel and her penchant for being belligerent if she chose. "Karla, relax. Anything you do and feel is going to affect your baby. It's already had a hard time lately, don't make it worse."

"Don't use psychology on me, Dr. Hannel. I know what you're doing and I want my husband to be here."

"If he hasn't come in here, they're probably still treating him." she said. Karlas eyes went wide with fear and she sat up on the table. She started to get up. "Where are you going? You need to let me do the ultrasound."

"It's not here and neither is Dan. I'll be back."

"I'm here." Dan said coming in. They had cleaned up his face some but his eyes were still red. "I was outside talking to Bobby on the phone. No, they haven't caught him yet."

He came over to her and gave her a hug. "Hello, Dr. Hannel."

"Dan. I'd say you were having trouble keeping her calm, but I know what a problem that can be. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How is she and the baby?"

"We're going to find that out in a few minutes. What I want to know is do you want to know the sex of your baby or have it be a surprise?"

"You can tell this early?" Karla asked.

"I might. It depends on the position of the fetus."

"I don't know. Dan?"

"It's up to you, sweetheart." he said absently.

"No, I want to be surprised. I'll love it no matter what."

"Okay. Ah, here's the machine now. Lay back here, Karla, and relax."

Dan sat on a stool and watched the doctor put a sensor on Karlas gelled up abdomen. He watched fascinated. Karla too was watching. A heart in the upper right corner was pulsating rapidly. "What is that?" he asked.

"Your babies heartbeat. It's steady, a good rhythm."

"Dan, look at that." Karla grasped his hand excitedly.

Dr. Hannel moved the sensor around. "Tell me if you feel any pain or uncomfortable pressure." Then an image appeared on the screen and they could see the baby for the first time. "There he is."

"He?" Karla asked.

"Figure of speech. We don't know yet."

She studied the readouts and Dan and Karla held hands while they watched the baby move around a bit. "I felt that. Dan, I felt that. I thought it was just digestion." Karla said excited.

"This is wonderful." Dan agreed, but he was looking at her as much as the ultrasound picture.

Dr. Hannel reached over to the machine and pushed a button. The picture froze and then resumed. "Well, that confirms it. As far as I can tell, you are fine and everything is fine with your baby. Here's a picture for you to keep." She took a printout and handed it to Karla.

"Could you tell whether it's a boy or a girl?" Dan asked.

"No, it was laying wrong. I'm sorry."

"I don't care. Our baby." Karla said softly.

The doctor handed her some tissues to wipe off the gell. She gestured for Dan to step outside with her. "Sweetheart, I'll be right back." he told Karla.

"I'll go sign your release papers." Dr. Hannel said.

"Okay,"

Karla didn't notice their mutual departures. She was staring wonderingly at the picture, smiling. Dan followed the doctor out beyond range of the her hearing. "I'm concerned about her emotional well being. She's pretty fragile and she's going to be more emotional with her hormones in flux. I think you ought to consider getting her back to work or some kind of stabilizing influence other than yours. Does she have any relatives or family she could have stay with you for awhile?"

"No. And there's one more thing. She was in the fire that burned down our house, the one she grew up in. It's liable to hit her hard."

"Just keep an eye on her. I can give her a mild tranquilizer if you need me too. One that won't harm the baby."

"I think we'll be okay. I'll call you if I need help."

"Please do. I'll go get her release papers ready."

"Thank you, Dr. Hannel."

Dan went back into the area where Karla was sitting. "What did she say?" she asked looking up from the picture.

He considered lying to her, but she was looking at him directly. "She was worried that you are going through so much right now with the hormones working overtime."

"I know Dornan is still out there, I know I have to be careful now for the baby's sake, I know my house is a total loss, and I have nothing to wear except what I have on and we have nowhere to sleep tonight. But we have each other, our baby is fine and we have most of our health. What else do I need to know?"

"I should have known you'd know all that."

"I hope you understand that I'm not as flaky as all that. I can be sensible, but that's no fun. I'll be fine, afterall I am going to be someones Mom."

"I know you will. We aren't exactly without somewhere to sleep tonight."

"No?"

"Bobby and Alex offered us the use of their spare bedroom. Or we have the means to go to a hotel."

"Let's go to a hotel. I need some privacy."

"I love you." he said.

"I love you, too.

"Let's go get you out of here."

"Sounds good."

Taking the picture with them they walked out of the hospital 40 minutes later.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Blind Faith CH 14**

Dan took them to a nice hotel, even when Karla squawked a fit over the price. "I am not getting fleas to pinch a few pennies." he informed her crisply. She giggled. The doctor had given her a mild sedative to help her relax.

Dan let her take a shower first. While she was in the shower, he got on the phone and had someone bring up clothes in specific sizes so they'd have something clean to wear. He also called to see how Mike and Megan were. That news was good. Karla came back out dressed only in a towel. She was feeling good and just a bit unsteady on her feet. He watched her with a half grin on his face. Drugs went right to her head. No wonder she never took more than an aspirin.

"Hello, my Dan." she said with a smile and sauntered over toward him.

"Hi. Feel better?" he was still smiling He found her saunter amusing.

"I feel clean. Wow, this stuff she gave me is some nice stuff. I wish I could share it with you. I know she won't have given me something that will hurt our baby. Everything, all this bad stuff, seems so far away. Exactly like it's supposed to be. You know what I'm going to do now? I'm going to make love to my handsome husband and spend the whole night nekkid as a jaybird in this nice soft bed." she stretched out on it next to him.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yep, I'm not going to wander off and moon the bellboy, if that's what you're asking."

"I"m glad of that. Are you hungry?"

"Uh, uh."

He stroked her arm a minute and she smiled, more than half asleep. "I'll be right in the bathroom." he said.

"Okay."

He went into the bathroom and stripped, stepping into the shower with relief. He was filthy and was glad there was lots of hot water. Karla was safe, his officers would be okay and they knew who the man was who had shot at them. He had no doubt the man would soon be in custody. He'd stepped on the departments toes, killed two good cops and made Goren mad. There wasn't any place he'd be able to hide that he'd be safe now. Dan wanted a piece of him. He wanted that man to pay for putting a his wife and baby at risk. He clenched his hands into fists and wanted to scream out his rage. He couldn't, not without alarming Karla and she didn't need that. He leaned against the shower wall and let the hot water run down his shoulders and back.

Tears were the only way he could express his rage and he let them flow down the drain with the water. Hopefully Karla was asleep and not going to come in and find him there. He had to be strong for her. He had to keep it together. He's the captain, he's the man of the family.

He didn't hear the bathroom door open. He didn't hear Karla open the shower curtain and step into the tub with him. Then her arms were there, around him, holding him, pulling him to her like he was the one who needed to be comforted. He grasped her tightly pulling her to him desperately. "Karla! I tried to protect you, I tried. I can't protect you."

"Shhh, Dan, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. He's out there and so are all the others. I can't be with you all the time. I can't." he sobbed.

"I'm here, love. You got to me in time. You always do. I'm here because of you. And we're fine."

"For how long? How long until someone tries again? It would be all my fault. I can't bear to lose you. I can't live without you. It's too much. Too much for me to take."

She pulled his head close to her and they slid down the bathtub wall nestled together under the warm water. "You won't have to live without me. I'm not going anywhere. We're fine and I'm safe. Dan, you're only one man. A good strong man, capable man, the best man I know. But you can't take all the blame for this. There are hundreds of psychos in the world. Let me be one of the ones who stand with you. I can do it because you're with me. Together we can have a good life. Together. You are not alone, love. Never, ever alone. We're together now and always."

"When I heard you say he was there, I wanted to kill him. And we got there and found the house on fire, Cinco was still loose, I knew, I knew he had killed you and I'd lost you and it was my fault. I'd killed you."

"You didn't though. You didn't, you saved us."

He tried to get control of himself. The water was getting cool and he wanted to get her out of here before it got too cold. He couldn't seem to let go of her though. She kissed his hair and snugged him up against her. "I'm here, my love. I'm right here."

He kissed her shoulder then her neck and worked his way up to her ear taking his time getting to her mouth. She kissed him back, but he could feel her skin getting cold. "Let's go to bed." he said huskily.

"Good. This water is getting a little cold." she said.

He sat up and reached over to turn off the water. Getting out of the slippery tub together was problematic but he helped her up and then got up himself. He dried her off and she dried him off. They moved out to the bedroom. Dan couldn't seem to get enough of touching her. She slid her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. He pulled her hips against him, kissing her heavily.

She groaned her arousal and it went straight to his groin. He backed her to the bed and landed on her when she was there. She was wild, squirming in his arms and arching against him. He kissed her, making her pant and open her legs, urging him to come inside her. He fastened his mouth on one breast and used his hand on the other to further arouse her. He wanted her wild and hot and wet.

She pulled him up to her mouth and told him. "I want you inside me, Now, dammit." He rose up and pulled her up to him and surged into her. "Ahh." she said with satisfaction.

He pulled out and moved against her again. He wanted to bury himself so deep inside her that she'd be safe forever. That she'd never want or need or hurt again. All he could think about was the need to make her his. To claim her, to make her his own.

Karla whimpered and met him thrust for thrust. "Yes, Dan, yes, yes, yes." she said.

With her encouragement he reached a massive climax in a hurry, the shivers running up and down his spine as he arched his back and cried out aloud with satisfaction. Karla joined him loudly proclaiming her satisfaction too. He collapsed on her breathing deeply yet reluctant to break the intimate contact.

He didn't move until she squirmed just a bit. "I"m sorry. You're a little heavy." she said apologetically.

He smiled and curled her against him. "I guess I'm going to have to get used to that." he said with a smile.

"I"m sorry."

"Love, it's okay. It doesn't mean we can't do this. I'll just be more careful." 

"Not too much more careful, I hope."

"No, not too much." he said with a smile.

"How do we...?"

"I'll show you. Don't worry. I know a trick or two." he said still smiling.

"I know you do." she patted his chest. "You wear me out."

"Scoot under the covers so you don't catch cold."

"You aren't leaving are you?" she asked worried.

"Not a chance. I'm right here for good and for always."

He helped her under the covers and she fell asleep exhausted. He ws awake for awhile, for the delivery of the clothes he had ordered then he placed his gun and badge close at hand before he finally let himself follow her into sleep.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Blind Faith Ch 16**

Sgt. Solomon followed Karla to the elevator. "I was told I'm being the security detail for a woman today. Where is she?"

"You're looking at her, Sgt."

"But you're a..."

"Cop? Yep, that's what I keep telling them, but what can you do? We have alot to do today and it's going to be a long day. When does you're shift end?"

"When I'm relieved."

"Okay. Are you married, Sgt. Solomon?"

"35 years."

"And how many kids?" 

"6, 14 grandkids and 10 great grandkids. "

"How wonderful. I hope you don't mind if I ask these questions. I do have a reason for asking. I'm guessing you are aware of how pregnancy affects a womans emotions and her physical being?"

"I have had some experience with that yes. Why are you asking all these questions?"

"Because I'm the one who's pregnant, Sgt. and I've never been pregnant before. Someone is after my husband and is trying to use me to get to him. My house burned to the ground last night and the only clothes I have are what I'm wearing. So I have to rebuild our lives or at least get a major start at it today. Did you see the APB for the cop killer?"

"Yes."

"He's the guy who's after me. He's who we have to keep an eye open for. I have my gun and if I see him, I will shoot him first and ask questions later. Are we clear on that?"

"Even if it's against regulations?"

"Hang regulations. He tried to kill me twice. I'm fighting for my family and my baby. I'll deal with the regulations as they come. If you don't agree, just stay here and I won't say a word to anyone. I won't get you in trouble but I'm not going to be a victim either."

"Sgt. Wilkes, I like your style. So who's your husband? He must me a bigwig of some kind."

"You met him. Captain Dan Ross."

"So that's who you are. I've heard of you. You're a legend in the department. They kind of wondered if you had left the department. No one's heard from you recently."

"I've been busy getting married and pregnant."

Solomon nearly choked on that answer. "I guess the rumors I heard about you are true, Sgt Wilkes."

"I doubt it. They are usually gross exaggerations. And as long as we're going to be together today, why don't you call me Karla. Is it okay if I call you Toby?"

"I guess."

"Unless you're uncomfortable with that. I'm officially suppose to be on leave so I'm not really technically on duty. Just call me Karla. Do you have a car?"

"No, I thought you did."

"I don't know. Both of our vehicles were in the driveway when the house burned down, I don't know if either are driveable. We went to the hospital in an ambulance and spent the night in a hotel. I'm completely in the dark for transportation."

"We could take my personal car. It's not exactly clean or new."

"Sgt. Solomon, I'd be eternally in you're debt."

He led the way to an older, dusty, faded red Camaro. It was littered with papers, but it was just clutter. He was embarrassed when he cleared out the riders seat and held the door for her. She gave him a smile and got in. The car was a bit louder than expected, but he was a competent driver. Karla gave him directions to her house and sat back, trying hard not to be nervous. At least no one would expect to see her show up in this.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Blind Faith Ch 17**

Toby Solomon was a man with many years on the NYPD and he wasn't at all sure what to make of his temporary partner. He, like most of his fellow officers, had thought derogatory and decidedly unkind thoughts about the woman who sat next to him. Rumor had it that she was probably a spoiled princess married to the captain of the high profile department or that she was a social climber in the department looking to get ahead. She didn't seem like any of those things to him.

He pulled into the driveway and pulled up to the gate. "I don't have the remote. I'll have to get it and let us in." she said reaching for her seatbelt.

"We'll both go." he said.

She didn't argue with him. They got out and Karla skimmed over the pipe gate. Toby took longer but he made it too. The house was almost completely gone. Debris was strewn all over the front yard. Karlas truck was totalled, but Dans car only seemed to have blistered paint on it. "You were in there?" Toby asked.

"He tied me to the bed and poured gasoline all over. If Dan hadn't come, as old as this place was, we'd have been dead. Both of us."

"Watch your feet." Toby said.

Karla nodded and picked her way carefully through everything. Nothing had escaped the blaze. Even the decorative lawn ornaments at the end of the sidewalk had melted into shapeless lumps. One of the horses whinnied and Karla turned away from the destruction to go see to them. Toby followed her. Three of the four horses were inside the pasture. No Cinco.

Karla stepped outside and whistled. No answer. She walked farther out into the yard and whistled again. Still no answer. She walked toward the hill near the back of the pasture and whistled a third time. Nothing moved. She saw something in the valley down below. It was a large lump. She started down the hill recognizing the shape before she got there. It was Cinco. He had been dead for several hours. Shot through the neck. He'd bled to death.

Karla sank to her knees next to the body of her horse and began to cry. Toby just stood watching. To him it was just a horse, but it obviously meant more to her. He kept an eye on her while she grieved until she was done. She got up, wiped her eyes and turned to come back up the hill toward him. "He's going to pay for that." she said fury in her every word.

Toby nodded. He didn't know anything about horses but he knew plenty about grief. If this Dornan was smart he'd say clear of this woman right now. He followed her back to the barn and watched while she checked over the other horses. They looked fine to him.

Karla stood in the doorway of the barn and began dialing her phone. "This is Karla Wilkes. I need an insurance adjuster out here now. I have a policy with you and my house has burned to the ground. Everything is gone. No, I'm not going to wait for two weeks. I don't care. You not having enough personnel is not my problem. I have no place to sleep and that's why I have insurance. If you aren't out here in 24 hours I'll be finding a lawyer. Here's my cell number. It's a prepaid, because mine was in the fire. 555-1134. Let me know."

She hung up and redialed. "Hi, it's me. My truck is a total loss but your car just seems to have blistered paint on it. I'll drive it to pick you up. The house is gone, completely, I've called the insurance company they're claiming not enough claims examiners. And Cinco is dead. He was shot through the neck. He bled to death. I hope I see Dornan first, he's going to pay for that. I'll call you later if I find out more. Love you."

She hung up the phone and went back into the barn. Toby was watching her from the side of the barn. "Have you ever been around horses?" she asked him.

"Police horses, but not up close."

"Come over if you want to pet one. This is George, he's really a big pussycat."

"I'll take your word for it." Toby assured her. "Are we about done here?" he asked.

"I'm hoping to hear back from the insurance company. They get mountains of money every month for nothing but don't care to do you a simple service if you need to make a claim. How many thousands of dollars have you paid in your lifetime just in case something happens? Any guess on that, Toby?"

A niggling feeling almost saved Karla from her attacker. The silence went on just a shade too long. Rough hands grabbed her around the throat and viciously yanked her backward. A gun pressed against her temple. "You're a hard woman to kill, Sgt. Wilkes." A male voice growled into her ear.

Lyle Dornan had been hiding in the barn. Karla caught a glimpse of Toby, lying on the floor in a spreading puddle of blood before he shoved her toward the open barn door. "Let's go. We're getting out of here."

TBC


	17. Almost Caught

Karla stumbled and fell to her knees. It was an honest trip, not part of a trap. Dornan was on her in a minute. He grabbed her hair and yanked viciously, "Get up!"

She screamed and tried to save her hair from being yanked out of her scalp. "Alright. I'm going."

She struggled to her feet without being able to use her hands or keep her hair from being pulled out by the roots. He shoved her forward again. She stepped into the sunshine and he followed her, then jerked her back again by the hair. Someone had pulled up in the driveway.

"Who is that?" he demanded.

"I don't know. I never saw him before."

"If you're lying to me, I swear I'll…."

"I'm not. I never saw him before. Please."

Dornan let go of her hair and told her. "Get rid of him. Or so help me I'll shoot you and all three of these nags. Just like I shot that other one."

Karla was too fearful to physically react to that piece of news, but she filed it away for future reference. "I-If we just stay in here, he'll go away on his own. I don't think he saw us."

"Hello, is anyone here?" the unknown man outside called.

"You better hope he does. I'm done playing mister nice guy." Dornan snarled. "Get back here out of the light."

"What about him?"

"He's dead. If your friend there see's him, he'll be joining him." Dornan whispered.

He forced Karla to crouch behind a couple bales of hay. The man outside heard one of the horses snort in it's stall and came over toward the door. His cell phone rang right before he would have seen the body and he turned away. "Docks. No, no one's here. The dizzy bitch is probably gone. There's a car here, but no one is here. Alright, I'll call it, but if they aren't here I'm going to put them at the bottom of the list and they can wait for a month. I'll let you know."

He clicked his phone receiver and dialed a number. "Dan Ross, please. Jerry Docks. Mr. Ross, I'm the claims adjuster for Rockside Mutual Insurance. I'm here to meet your wife, but she's not here. I have a very tight schedule here….Yes, I'm sure she's not here. I don't know what you drive. I don't have your policy on the car. I want…."

Karla tensed. Dan was on the other end of that line. Dornan grabbed her shoulder with a vicious hand. The warning was clear. She sank back down for all appearances giving in, but her mind was working furiously. Please, Dan, put it together. Please!

"No, I don't have time to wait around. Give me a call when you or your wife can make time out of your busy schedule to be here."

He snapped the phone shut and they heard him march away with curses coming out of his mouth. The sound of his car starting up and leaving was audible even from the barn. Karla sagged with relief and disappointment. He was still alive if pissed, but her chance to get a hold of Dan was gone.

"Let's go."

"We-we shouldn't go yet." She said.

He stood up and grabbed her arm, yanking her to her feet. "Why?"

Her mind flew around to the possibilities. "The mail lady. She'll be coming soon. She knows me. If she sees me she'll know something is wrong."

"She can't. She probably doesn't even know you. Come on, quit stalling…."

"Her name is Sasha. We went to school together. She'll know something is wrong if she sees me with you. She'll be by any time."

"This is like a fucking bus station. You'd better not be lying to me."

Karla wisely kept her mouth shut. He shoved her down on the bale of hay and paced nervously. "Where is she?"

"What did you do that you got caught in a sting operation?" Karla ventured cautiously.

"What? What does it matter?"

"J-Just passing the time is all." Karla shrugged.

"I needed money. My ex-wife drained me dry and I needed money to pay for my sons school. Then the dirty bitch wouldn't even give me the time of day. Not once in three years did she give me a second look unless she wanted money. She didn't even give me sex. I thought that was why….we had it good, in the bedroom. We did, but after the honeymoon, nada. It just dried up. Is that how all you women treat your men? Promise them everything then nothing?"

"No."

"No, you wouldn't. You said you're pregnant. How far along?"

"Ten weeks."

"And you have been married how long?"

"Two months."

"So you've only been married a short while. I'll bet you're not putting out any more, are you?"

"I-I'm not going to tell you. It's none of your business."

"Ha, I'm right. I'll bet he has to beg for you, huh?"

"You don't really want me to answer that, do you?"

"No, I don't. I haven't had sex that I didn't have to pay for in…." he stopped and his eyes narrowed. He looked Karla up and down and smiled. "We have plenty of time."

"I'm pregnant. I'm not going to give you sex. Forget it." Karla said harshly cringing back at the thought.

"What's the matter? You'll open your legs for him, but not for me? What's so special about him?"

"He's my husband."

"So?" he advanced on her, holding his gun with both hands, the front of his pants beginning to tent out.

She scooted away from him. "No, you don't want to do this."

"You're wrong. I want very much to do this. I want to make his life a living hell and I want my piece of the fun. And you, darlin, are going to give it to me."

"No, I'm not." Karla attempted to dart away, but he was quicker, grabbing her by the braid of her hair.

He yanked her back to him, holding her close to his front while he breathed excitedly on her neck. He turned her hair loose and put an arm around her so he could grab her breast. She shoved against him in protest. "No." He loved it, it made him harder against her.

He had to keep one hand on the gun as he kissed her neck. She struggled to get away. He raised his hand and struck her acrossed the face with a vicious swing. The force of the blow sent her to her knees, stunning her. He stood over her panting. She tried to crawl away. He jumped after her, and grabbed her again. "I like a woman who struggles. I'm going to enjoy this." He growled. He grabbed for the waistband of her pants.

Karla dropped to the floor and curled up desparately into a ball. "Not my baby, not my baby."

Some of the madness left Dornans eyes for a minute. It had never been his intention to hurt a child. "Get up." When Karla didn't move, he nudged here with his foot. "Get up and I won't hurt your baby."

Karla eyed him warily. She wasn't ready to trust his statement. She didn't have a lot of choice so she rolled to her knees and started to get up. "Stay right there." He said.

He had her sit up while he used her a set of handcuffs to put her hands behind her back and cuff her. "Just because I'm not going to hurt your baby doesn't mean we can't have some fun." He said sneering at her.

Her back was to the door. He stood in front of her and unzipped his pants, pulling his engorged member out. "Let's see what you can do with that mouth of yours." He said nearly drooling with anticipation.

"No." Karla shook her head.

He pointed the gun at her head. "It's either that or the other way and I kill you both. Now open wide."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Blind Side CH 19**

When Dan got the call to from the insurance adjuster, he was in the middle of a meeting with the group trying to catch Dornan. "He has no vehicle of his own, he has no permanent address and he has no contact with his ex, his children or his friends. He could be anywhere." Goren was saying.

"How is he living?" Dan asked.

"We don't know. His accounts have all been closed, he has no money, no way to get out of town. He has to walk wherever he goes or get a ride…."

"Get a ride? Get a ride? Oh, my God, I know where he is. Let's go. Duncan, get as many squads out to my place as you can get. No sirens, just lights. Now, Goren!"

Dan ran for the stairs, not even stopping for the elevator. Bobby was right behind him. Dan threw himself into a marked squad car that was just pulling into the garage and barely waited for Bobby to get in before he gunned the engine and zipped out the garage.

"What do you know, Captain?" Bobby demanded.

"He's at my house. At Karlas place. He never left. And she's there. The adjuster said there're cars there but no people. He's got her and he's going to kill her. Hit the siren!"

He skidded out into traffic causing several to careen wildly to get away from him. Bobby grabbed the hand hold and hung on for dear life. He remembered another wild drive that he'd been on with his captain and fervently hoped for a similar result.

With a mile left to go Dan had the siren switched off and continued his headlong drive home. He was glad he knew the back way in to the house. He pulled up and parked in the street. They showed the uniforms their badges and moved over the gate. "Have you seen any movement?" Dan demanded.

"There's movement in the barn, but we can't tell what is moving. There are large heat signatures and two bodies moving around in there.

"Give me back up and vests." Dan demanded.

"Captain, if it's a hostage situation…."

"Do you like your job, Lieutenant?" Dan snarled.

"Let me go first, Captain." Bobby suggested.

"No, I'm sure he has Karla in there."

"You're too close to the situation, sir." Bobby said.

"Back off, Goren, right now. I'm as clear as I ever was. Back me up or back off. Either way, I'm going in."

He made a low sweeping run to the barn. He knew this ground and was able to run right over the low ditch that drained water away from the foundation of the barn. Bobby was right behind him. They sheltered by the open door. Dan could hear Dornan talking and Karlas voice replying, but he couldn't hear the words. "Not my baby, not my baby." He heard clear enough. And the sound of handcuffs.

What the hell was going on in there? He heard noises and Karla say No very clearly. Low male tones and then noises. Noises he couldn't make out, rhythmic ones he didn't want to hear. It sounded like….no, please, God, no….

He looked at Goren, gun at ready and nodded receiving a confirming nod in return. He moved. He jumped in front of the open barn do to a sight he'd never wanted to see. Karla on her knees, handcuffed, being forced to give oral sex to Dornan. Bile rose in Dans throat. Not his wonderful wife. Lyles eyes were half closed in ecstacy, but this hands in Karlas hair and the one holding the gun to her head were stable. He opened his eyes and grinned at Dan. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Ah, hello, Captain. Come to join the party?"

Karla tried to stop and he cruelly yanked on her hair, forcing her to remain where she was. "Let her go." Dan said.

"No, I don't think so." Dornan's grotesque posture didn't change.

"Let her go, Dornan. You don't deserve her."

"Neither do you, my friend. You're going to lose the things that matter most to you too. Your lovely wife with the talented mouth, and your baby."

Dan wasn't sure if he could shoot and not hit Karla. Karla had heard Dans voice and it galvanized her to action. All of Dornans attention was on Dan and she took that opportunity to bite down, harder than she'd ever done before. Dornan screamed a wild scream and jerked back, but Karla hung on.

Bobby stepped around and saw what was going on. Dornan still held the gun. Dan threw himself out of the line of fire. Bobby shot Dornan, four times who then collapsed on the barn floor. So did Karla. On her side.

Dan crawled toward her, forgetting his own safety in the process. "Karla. Oh, my love, can you hear me?"

Bobby came around them and crouched next to Dornan. He still had a pulse but it wouldn't be for long if he didn't get medical attention.

Dan checked Karla, turning her face to his. She had blood and other fluids pouring out of her mouth. He realized what she had done. "Give me your handkerchief." He demanded of Bobby. He took it and told her. "Open your mouth, Karla, spit it out." She did, coughing and hacking and spitting. Dornans amputated member landed in Gorens handkerchief. She had bitten it clean off.

Dan carefully wrapped the offending flesh in the cloth and set it aside for CSU. "Are you okay?" She was just sobbing. Dan scooted around so he was under her and pulled her into his arms. "Are you hurt?" he asked. She shook her head. He closed his eyes and thanked whatever deity that was listening.

Bobby pulled out his cell phone and called 911. He called for two ambulances, then seeing Toby Solomon called for the coroner. He went over to the doorway and gestured for the others to come in. They had saved Karla. All that remained now was to clean up the mess.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Blind Faith Ch 20**

Lyle Dornan was sentenced to die for the murder of three police officers and the attempted murder of a two more, he was also charged with assault, aggravated assault and kidnapping of one more. The lesser charges were dropped in favor of the big ones.

Karla went into therapy as her pregnancy advanced. Dan used his influence and persuaded her to sell her property. She couldn't go there without terrible anxiety attacks and the house was completely gone anyway. He handled the sale quietly and moved them into a nice house with a barn and stalls for all the horses and one additional one for the pony she intended to buy the baby as soon as it was feasible. This barn bore no resemblance to the other one.

Karla was allowed to return to work on strictly limited duty in her new role as a floating computer technician and supply officer to the three precincts of Major Case, Special Victims Unit and Major Case West.

In the middle of the night, in the softness of a spring night, Karla nudged Dan awake.   
"Dan."

"Hmm? What is it, Karla? The horses are fine."

"I don't feel so good and the bed is wet."

That brought him awake. "Just a minute, love."

He turned on the lights and looked at the bed. Her water had broken. She still insisted on sleeping in the nude and he was able to see her extended abdomen tighten. He smiled. "Your water broke, love. You're going to be a mommy real soon. Let's get you up and changed."

"It's about time. This was getting real old." She said.

He helped her up and while he helped her wash up and get dressed, he checked the time on the bedside clock. Her pains were 7 minutes apart. He called the doctor and got her suitcase, carefully taking her out to the car. On the way, she began to moan and thrash. He talked to her soothingly while he pulled up to the emergency room door. A team of nurses and orderlies came out to get her and they took her to a room. In a very short time, he was scrubbed and sitting next to his laboring wife.

"I'm glad I waited this long for this." She told him, panting.

"When we have our baby in your arms, you'll know it's worth it." He told her smiling.

She clamped down on his hand as the doctor told her to push. "Shoot her for me." She told Dan when the pain had passed.

"After the baby is born, I will. Let her do her job now."

"Who's doing all the work here?" Karla demanded as another pain came.

Dr. Hannel smiled at the pair and went back to helping Karla get her long awaited baby. The first cry is always sweet and this one was no different. Or perhaps it was more special than they could possibly know.

Dan walked into the quiet house and dropped his keys on the table with his cell phone. He sank down on the sofa and laid back, exhausted. Skyler Marie Ross was safely in her bassinet at the hospital, Karla was asleep after 6 hours of labor and he was finally home. All was right with the world. He'd sent a text message to everyone on the list: 3:45 pm, 8lbs 9 oz.

He picked up the phone and looked at the camera. Karla holding their daughter was the first picture on there. He smiled at the glowing look on her exhausted face. He wanted to go to sleep but he had one call to make yet.

He dialed from memory. "Mom, it's Dan. You have a new granddaughter. Skyler Marie and she and Karla are doing fine. Yeah, Mom, I'm happy."

COMPLETE


End file.
